Do You Want to Sing Together XIX
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Sofia and her friends have a strong fondness for music, and their love of singing gets stronger all the time. I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. A royal welcome home

**Hello everyone, and welcome to another installment of Enchancia's favorite musical collection! Someone asked about this song from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, following the events of Royal Vacation, the maids, and even Baileywick, gave the royal family a nice welcome after everything that happened on their trip, and as they go up to the castle again, Roland, Miranda, Amber, James and Sofia agree, it's nice to have such a warm welcome home. Lady and the Tramp 2 is not mine.**

Violet: To this small, little  
Not too big, little homey  
Nice, little, quaint, little always kindly  
Enchancia Castle  
Welcome

Marcy: If you're new to the place  
And feeling uneasy  
Fret not a bit  
In this always, friendly  
Enchancia Castle  
Welcome  
Welcome

Suzette: To your family dinner  
Post-vacation dinner  
Followed by a restful day!

Baileywick: Whether next of kin or new-door neighbor  
Happily, we pool our labor to give our kingdom a new face  
And when we're done, you'll never know the place

Violet: And later a family picnic  
Planned by Baileywick  
For Independence Day!

Marcy: There's a buzzing in the air  
Children running everywhere  
As all of us prepare  
For that once-a-year wonderful day

Suzette: And our spirits are so high  
Feels like Wassalia in July  
As we pray the hours fly  
To that star-spangled  
Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful day

Amber: I can hardly wait to bathe and dress up

Sofia and James: We love picnics we confess

James: Yup!

Miranda (hugging Sofia): With Roland, James, and Amber  
We've made a home from which we'll never roam

Roland: Why would we when we're so contented here

Miranda: In this small, little, not too

Sofia: Big, little, cozy

James and Amber: Warm, little, swell, little

Everyone: Always loving Enchancia Castle home?  
In our small, little, not too big  
Little, honey, nice, little  
Quaint, little, always friendly  
Enchancia Castle  
Welcome  
Welcome  
Welcome  
Welcome


	2. Sofia's thoughts of the sleepover

**Someone asked about this song from Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia might sing this during The Big Sleepover when she wants Ruby and Jade to fit in with her new princess friends. However, thanks to a talk with Miranda, she learns that it's more important to be yourself, rather than be like everyone else. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas is not mine.**

Sofia: I've got a boatload of butterflies in my belly  
I'm short of breath with legs of jelly  
Feels like I'm floating 'bout five feet off the ground  
So I've got to ask for just one big favor  
That my friends be on their best behavior  
When they see the princesses around  
I'm gonna try to face the sleepover fearlessly  
And I hope they'll do their best not to embarrass me

Make me look good, make me shine  
If you make me look good, I just might get to make Amber's friends ours too  
Make me look good

You have a tendency to frustrate me  
Seems that you humiliate me  
Every single time you get the chance  
Is it any wonder that I'm so frantic  
What with all your crazy antics  
Ruining all my chances to make new friends?  
I don't expect you to become suddenly dignified  
But could you just try to prove that you are on my side?

Make me look good, make me shine  
If you make me look good, I just might get to make Amber's friends ours too  
Make me look good

 _(and later, following her and Miranda's talk about how she treated her friends)_

(when she's outside with Ruby and Jade) I only wanted to make a good impression  
Now I must make a confession  
Wish I hadn't acted selfishly  
I guess I should apologize to both of you after  
All you've filled my life with laughter  
No doubt about it, you've been so good to me  
I don't know why I was so worried, 'cause, strange but true  
You're my best friends and I'm so proud of you

You made me look good, you made me shine  
You made me look so good, it looks like we're gonna make Amber's friends ours too  
You made me look good, everything's fine  
You made me look so good, it looks like Amber's friends will be ours too  
You made me look good

Ruby (spoken): We are pretty great!

Jade (spoken): Yeah!

Sofia (spoken): Yes you are! And we can have our own sleepover, just the three of us, just like we used to!


	3. Rumors in Enchancia

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this song from Anastasia, so enjoy your request! I thought, to go along with their story Our Time Once Again, the people of Dunwiddie could wonder what happened to Sofia. They don't that she is alive and in Avalor with Crown Princess Elena and her family. Thanks to Niagara14301 and theblindwriter95 for helping come up with the story and helping with details. Anastasia is not mine.**

(Setting: Following the murder of King Roland, Queen Miranda, Prince James, and Princess Amber. A newspaper boy in the village waves copies of "Enchancia Today" while shouting "most of royal family murdered".)

In only a few hours Enchancia had turned bleak. An attack on the royal family had left them dead, except for the youngest.

Princess Sofia, with her curls and her mother's eyes. Yet where did she go? Some say she died along with them. Others say that she ran away. Only one of the captains of the ship that had taken the blood spattered, tear strained little girl to Avalor upon her request but wouldn't say a word.

None of the villagers know about Sofia's whereabouts, just that the castle had been stormed.

Unaware of what had become of Sofia, the rumors started circling.

MRS. HANSHAW: Enchancia is gloomy!

MISS ELODIE: Enchancia is bleak!

MAN: My underwear got frozen standing here all week!

GROUP: Oh, since the tragedy our lives have been so very gray!

ALL: Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!  
Hey!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in Enchancia?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Although the King did not survive,  
One daughter may be still alive!  
The Princess Sofia!

INDIGO: But please do not repeat!

ALL: It's a rumor,  
A legend,  
A mystery!  
Something whispered in an alleyway  
Or through a crack!  
It's a rumor  
That's part of our history.

LUCINDA: They say her royal grandmamma (Grand Mum)  
Will pay a royal sum

ALL: To someone who can bring the princess back!

BLACK MARKEETER #1: A shilling for this painting!  
It's Enchancian, I swear!

BLACK MARKETEER #2: King Roland's pajamas!  
Friend, buy the pair!

BLACK MARKETEER #3: I got this from the palace  
It's lined with real fur!

BLACK MARKETEERS: It could be worth a fortune  
If it belonged to her!

CEDRIC: It's the rumor,  
The legend,  
The mystery!  
It's the Princess Sofia who will help us fly!  
You and I friend  
Will go down  
In history!  
We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,  
Dress her up and take her to Paree!  
Imagine the reward her dear old Grandmama will pay!  
Who else could pull it off but you and me?  
We'll be rich

GREYLOCK: We'll be rich!

CEDRIC: We'll be out!

GREYLOCK: We'll be out!

BOTH: And Enchancia will have some more to talk about!

ALL: SSH!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in Enchancia?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in Enchancia!  
Have you heard

LILY: Friends, what do you suppose?

ALL: A fascinating mystery!

CEDRIC: The biggest con in history!

ALL: The Princess Sofia,  
Alive or dead...

INDIGO: Who knows?


	4. Two special songs for Ricky

**Sofia2017 planning asked about these songs from Full House and the Muppet Babies, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, while he's babysitting Ricky in chapter 8 of theblindwriter95's and my story Vacation in Avalor, he could sing some songs he's heard from Nell and his mother. Little does he know, he'll have someone accompany him, but he knows that no matter how many people sing, music makes everything better. Full House and the Muppet Babies are not mine (and has James read my spinoff collection, Variations on the Classics?).**

James had offered to watch Ricky while he was suffering from a cold and Nell and Bobby Lee were off doing something else. He knew a way he could make the little guy feel better. First, he set up his stuffed jaquin, Zebra, and one of Ricky's jaquins, Greenie, giving Ricky Zoomer to chew on as he rested. He sat down in a rocking chair with Ricky in his arms, and as he rocked, he sang a song he'd often heard Nell sing to Elena and Gabby.

 _Ricky's home  
The cats are purring  
He doesn't know what worry is  
He's safe and warm and he's not sorry  
He doesn't know what sorry is_

He smiled as he sang the chorus and Ricky giggled at the mention of kitties.

 _Ricky's smiling  
Ricky's smiling  
Ricky's smiling_

James kept rocking Ricky as he sang the rest of the song. He didn't know Elena and Gabby had entered when they heard one of their favorite tunes.

 _The news is on and Ricky's laughing  
Can't make sense of what the picture shows  
He knows no fear, he keeps on laughing  
If we could only know what Ricky knows_

 _Ricky's smiling_  
 _Ricky's smiling_  
 _Ricky's smiling_

He looked up when he heard Elena and Gabby giggling and clapping. "Mommy sings that too!" Gabby cheered.

"Yeah! She sings that about us!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

"Well, music has been known to make everything better," James smiled. "And you can't go wrong with a variation on a classic!"

"What's a var-ee-yay-shun?" Elena asked.

"We sing to Ricky too?" Gabby asked.

"I think he'd like that," James nodded as he started singing again. This time it was a song his birth mother used to sing to him and Amber when they weren't feeling well.

 _Are you sick and tired of staying in bed?  
Feeling lousy from your toes to your head?  
If your tongue looks fuzzy and the polka dots are starting to spread_

He smiled when he heard Elena join in, since she knew this as a song Miss Milly taught her and Gabby in preschool, _Don't worry_

She and Gabby joined him, _You're gonna get well soon  
You're on your way  
Your body's workin' 24 hours a day  
Your terrible rash will be gone in a flash  
You're gonna get well soon  
_  
James let Ricky hold Zoomer as he sang, _The doctor say it might be the flu  
_  
Elena joined in, _You got a fever of a thousand and two_

Gabby also joined in, _If your heart beats funny and your nose is kind of runny too_

They sang together, _Don't worry  
You're gonna get well soon, you're on your way  
Your body's working 24 a day  
Your fever and chills will head for the hills  
You're gonna get well soon_

James rubbed Ricky's back as he sang, _Working in harmony_

Elena and Gabby joined in, _La-la-la-la-la_

James sang back, _Your heart keep thumping  
Your blood keeps pumping_

Elena and Gabby joined him, _To help you grow  
And off you go!  
_  
They finished the song together, _You're gonna get well soon, you're on your way  
Your body's working 24 hours a day  
Quick as a wink you well be back in the pink  
You're gonna get well soon_

 _Get well_  
 _Get well_  
 _Get well soon_

As he fell asleep, Ricky giggled softly as Nell and Bobby Lee came in. "We taped all the songs," Nell smiled. "All three of you were wonderful!"

"How's that phrase go again, music makes everything better?" James asked, smiling as he put Ricky in his crib with Zoomer.


	5. A song for Cedric's missing wand

**Someone wanted Cedric to sing this song from The Lion Guard, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during his hunt for Wormwood in In Cedric We Trust, Cedric sings this as he thinks about how he can gain King Roland's trust again after everything that happened in Day of the Sorcerers. He might also sing this as he does the magic show James asked him to put on at the end of the episode. (Or since he's looking for his missing family wand again, he might sing it in Winter's Gift.) The Lion Guard is not mine.**

Cedric: For now is my time  
Today is my day  
I'm finally here  
And nothing can stay in my way  
I've made it this far  
All doubts washed away  
My path is clear  
And today is my-

(spoken) Oh, Merlin's mushrooms, has anyone seen my family wand?

Sofia (spoken as she picks it up from a table behind him): It's right here, remember?


	6. The pirates serenade the girls

**As another song Captain Quivers and his crew might sing to Sofia, Miranda, and Amber as they watch the meteor shower in Pirated Away, they might do this song, since they like the occasional sea chantey. Sofia, Miranda, and Amber might also join them since they also love this song, and they'd enjoy some music to go along with their trip back home. Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine.**

Captain Quivers: Oh the gist of it all is the first day of fall is the day when my ship will set sail  
And the best of all friends will say good-bye again, there's still time for one last glass of ale  
We'll sail away proudly, our backs to the wall on a south wind and lots of good cheer  
And when we've looked over the white cliffs of Dover, we'll be in Bahama next year

Yellowbelly: From Bermuda on down the Triangle around us will teach us a lesson or two  
There's many a mate who unevenly stated the course he had charted was true  
"Don't worry 'bout me," he said "Go down below, give a certified sailor a turn,  
Just sip on your rum or I'll give you my thumb and say, son you got something t'learn!"

Captain Quivers/Yellowbelly/Wrong Way: It's a mighty hard way to come down  
And a mighty fine way to be found  
So hand me my grip from an old sailing ship  
Put the kiss of the dawn on my lips  
With some luck tonight I might have her at my fingertips

Captain Quivers (spoken): Join us in a song, ladies?

Sofia (spoken): You bet we will! Take it, Amber!

Amber (spoken): Okay!  
(sings) Oh the best of all things is the first day of spring when the water runs heavy and fast  
The mermaids have all gone to Davy Jones' Ball  
And I swear the first trip was the last  
They had so much fun  
They don't wish to return  
To the beach where they lay all day long

Sofia: They'd rather stay under  
And boy it's no wonder  
When all the rock lobsters roll on  
It's a mighty fine way to be found

Miranda: Triangle Triangle  
Oh see my ship dangle  
We're bound for Bahama my friend  
Like lovers like danger  
Like babies like mangers  
But that's where my storybook ends

Wrong Way: Like soldiers of fortune, believers in God  
And all kings without crosses to bear  
All sweepers and cleaners  
with no misdemeanors  
Should try the triangle out there  
(spoken): Sing out, ladies!

Amber/Miranda/Sofia: It's a mighty hard way to come down  
And a mighty fine way to be found  
So hand me my grip  
From an old sailing ship  
Put the kiss of dawn on my lips  
With some luck tonight  
I might have her at my fingertips

Captain Quivers and Miranda: When she took her last tumble  
The sea bottom rumbled  
There was no confusion or blame

Yellowbelly and Amber: The captain said "Men we must answer again to the sea so ye may not complain"  
And as they lay sleeping down there in the deep  
With their faces turned up to the stars

Wrong Way and Sofia: A tuna fish turned  
To a mermaid in bed and said  
"There goes another sandbar"

Everyone: It's a mighty hard way to come down  
And a mighty fine way to be found  
So hand me my grip  
From an old sailing ship  
Put the kiss of the dawn on my lips  
With some luck tonight  
I might have her at my fingertips


	7. James' memorial to Melinda

**Someone asked about this song from the movie Coco, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during the Day of the Dead celebration the family has in Orillia, James borrows Francisco's guitar and sings this song to honor not only Queen Melinda, but also all the people whose pictures are on the community altar. He might also sing this in his room each year on the anniversary of her death, both with his door closed and later with the door open. Coco is not mine.**

James: Remember me  
Though I have to say goodbye  
Remember me  
Don't let it make you cry  
For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart  
I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart

Remember me  
Though I have to travel far  
Remember me  
Each time you hear a sad guitar  
And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be  
Until you're in my arms again  
Remember me  
Remember me

Remember me  
Though I have to say goodbye  
Remember me  
Don't let it make you cry  
For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart  
I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart

Remember me  
For I will soon be gone  
Remember me  
And let the love we have live on  
And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be  
Until you're in my arms again  
Remember me

If you close your eyes and let the music play  
Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away  
If you close your eyes and let the music play  
Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away  
If you close your eyes and let the music play  
Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away

Remember me  
For I will soon be gone  
Remember me  
And let the love we have live on  
And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be  
So until you're in my arms again  
Remember me yeah  
Remember me yeah  
Remember me


	8. The Flying Derby team is fired up to win

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from the new Disney Channel movie Z-O-M-B-I-E-S, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the Flying Crown championship race, Sofia, James, and Hugo sang this as another way to boost morale in the crowd, and in each other. Of course, James is wowing the crowd as the mascot, but he's still finding his own way to be part of the team. And thanks to Sofia's pep talk, Hugo's acting more like a team player, and he's fired up to help the team win. Z-O-M-B-I-E-S is not mine.**

James: Listen up, it's not so tough, I'll tell you how it's done  
There's really nothing better than to hear you're number one  
And I know how to get a crowd right up and on their feet  
So if you want them in it, I'll show you how to get it

Sofia: Ain't no mountain we can't climb, nothing keeps us down  
Got that fire in our soul, never count us out  
We got one thing on our minds, call it victory  
Yeah, that's where we're headed and we know how to get it

Hugo: We were made for this, there's nothing we can't do  
We came to play, we're here to stay and win the day 'cause  
We were made for this, didn't come here to lose  
We came to play, we're here to stay, what's left to say when we know

James/Sofia/Hugo: Nothing's gonna get in our way  
No! So get up out of our way  
We're fired up, we're fired up, we're fired up  
Nothing's gonna get in our way  
No! So get up out of our way  
We're fired up, we're fired up, we're fired up

Sofia: Been waiting for this day to come and it was all so clear  
Since I was a little girl I saw we're standing here  
And all the times they told me "Walk away", I said "Forget it"  
I knew where I was headed and I was gonna get it

Hugo: Ain't no mountain we can't climb, nothing keeps us down  
Got that fire in our soul, never count us out  
We got one thing on our minds, call it victory  
Yeah, that's where we're headed and we know how to get it

James: We were made for this, there's nothing we can't do  
We came to play, we're here to stay and win the day 'cause  
We were made for this, didn't come here to lose  
We came to play, we're here to stay, what's left to say when we know

Sofia/James/Hugo: Nothing's gonna get in our way  
No! Come on, let me hear you say  
We're fired up, you're fired up, we're fired up  
Nothing's gonna get in our way  
No! Come on, let me hear you say  
We're fired up, you're fired up, we're fired up

James: We are Royal Prep  
We wanna hear you shout  
From the left and from the right  
Turn up the volume now  
We wanna lift you high  
You'll never feel the ground  
We'll get you up, we'll never stop  
This is our hometown

Sofia: We are Royal Prep  
We wanna hear you shout  
From the left and from the right  
Turn up the volume now

Hugo: We are Royal Prep  
It's time to show you now  
We got the stuff to light you up  
It's getting hotter now  
We're getting hotter now  
It's getting hotter now

Sofia/James/Hugo: We were made for this, there's nothing we can't do  
We came to play, we're here to stay and win the day 'cause  
We were made for this, didn't come here to lose  
We came to play, we're here to stay, what's left to say when we know

Sofia: Nothing's gonna get in our way

James: No! Come on, let me hear you say

Hugo joins in: We're fired up, you're fired up, we're fired up

Sofia/James/Hugo: Nothing's gonna get in our way  
No! Come on, let me hear you say  
We're fired up, you're fired up, we're fired up


	9. Elena and Gabby's healing song for James

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Doc McStuffins, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if Elena and Gabby sang this to James after they learned that he was sick after being in contact with a potion ingredient that always gave him trouble. They also learned about Pelicant Eggshell Powder in chapter 7 of theblindwriter95's Sibling Team. It was only dust there, but they learn about the real thing here. Doc McStuffins is not mine.**

"Hi, Mister Magic Man!" Elena called as she and Gabby ran in. They saw James helping Cedric put his potion ingredients away. He gave Cedric the list he'd made as the girls took his hands and started dancing. "James! James!"

"Girls, be careful! There are a lot of things here that could spill on you!" James warned as he pulled away.

His words came too late. Elena and Gabby bumped into a shelf, and a bottle full of gray speckled power fell. It didn't break, since James caught it quickly. However, a small cloud of the powder was blown into his face.

"Girls, there you are! I hope you're not bothering Mister Cedric," Nell said as Elena and Gabby ran to her.

"No, Miss Helen, they wanted to see Prince James," Cedric motioned toward James, who was trying to wipe the dust out of his eyes.

"James? Are you okay?" Bobby Lee asked, helping him clean up.

"Sure…I just have a weird taste in my mouth," James admitted.

"And of course, he handled the one ingredient that gives him trouble," Cedric muttered. "All right, everyone out. I'll tell King Roland about this, so he knows what happened."

"Is James in trouble?" Elena asked.

"Or us? We didn't mean to make James sick!" Gabby cried.

"Don't worry," Cedric assured them. "I know it was an accident, and you didn't know what that ingredient was."

"You okay, James?" Elena asked, seeing the strange look on James' face as he started looking around.

"Mom…Dad…where's Ricky? I've got to watch him…" James muttered.

"That's our Mommy and Daddy," Gabby giggled, seeing him look at Nell and Bobby Lee.

"Don't worry about Ricky, James; Bianca's with him, remember? And we all know that Roland and Miranda are in meetings all afternoon," Nell murmured as she steadied him.

"I'm just dizzy…" James murmured, and he stumbled. "And having trouble walking."

"Don't worry, James, we're at your room," Nell said a few moments later as she and Bobby Lee guided him in.

"Roland told me about this. I'll get the castle doctor," Bobby Lee said as he ran off.

At the same time, Elena, Nell, and Gabby guided James to his bed. "Just lie down, James, everything's going to be all right," Nell murmured as she helped him lie down.

"Your kitty make you better?" Elena asked, tucking James' stuffed Jaquin Zebra in with him.

"And your dragon?" Gabby asked, tucking James' favorite stuffed dragon Sir Blaze-A-Lot in with him.

"Thanks," James murmured. "I don't feel good…"

"We know," Bobby Lee said as he came in with the castle doctor. He helped James sit up, and sat down next to him. He let James lean against him and started stroking his hair as if he was Ricky, murmuring, "Don't worry, buddy; we'll take care of you."

At the same time, as she watched the doctor examine James, Elena started singing, Take care, take care  
Rest your head there  
Relax and get comfy because

Recognizing the song Miss Milly sang to someone in preschool when they were sick and had to go home early, Gabby joined in, You're always a friend, tucking us in  
We need you healthy

Elena joined her, So we'll care for you like you care for us

Even Nell and Bobby Lee joined in, Sometimes a doctor needs love, care, and doctoring

Nell patted James' back as she sang, We want you to feel better soon

As the song went on, the doctor diagnosed the problem as Pelicant Eggshell Powder exposure, and prescribed a few days of bedrest.

"Thank you, Doctor," Nell smiled, "We'll tell Roland and Miranda about this."

"No need," Roland smiled as he and Miranda entered, "We heard everything."

As James fell asleep, Elena and Gabby finished the song together, Take care, take care  
You've always been there  
So now let us take care of you

"Well, I can tell that we're not needed," Roland joked. "Well done, Elena, Gabby!"

"Yes, Cedric met up with us a few minutes ago and told us everything that happened," Miranda added as she smoothed James' hair. "You did the right thing, girls."

"We take care of James like he took care of Dolly!" Elena smiled.


	10. Sofia's words of wisdom

**Since Sofia always tries to see the best in people, she might use this Luke Bryan song as a kind of theme song for herself. Whether she's defending Cedric to everyone she meets, or trying to straighten out misunderstandings like she did in Let the Good Times Troll, Sofia always strives to see how special they can be. Because as Miranda said, Sofia always tries to see the good in everyone. Luke Bryan's music is not mine.**

Sofia (thinking of Gnarly as she tries to explain to Roland and Miranda in Let the Good Times Troll): I believe kids oughta stay kids as long as they can  
Turn off the screen, go climb a tree, get dirt on their hands  
I believe we gotta forgive and make amends  
Cause nobody gets a second chance to make new old friends  
I believe in working hard for what you've got  
Even if it don't add up to a hell of a lot

(thinking of how Cedric tried to take over the kingdom in Day of the Sorcerers) I believe most people are good  
And most Mamas oughta qualify for sainthood  
I believe most Friday nights look better under neon or stadium lights  
I believe you love who you love  
Ain't nothing you should ever be ashamed of  
I believe this world ain't half as bad as it looks  
I believe most people are good

(as she speaks to Cedric in the dungeons) I believe them streets of gold are worth the work  
But I'd still wanna go even if they were paved in dirt  
I believe that youth is spent well on the young  
'Cause wisdom in your teens would be a lot less fun  
I believe if you just go by the nightly news  
Your faith in all mankind would be the first thing you lose

(as she and Cedric save everyone from Grimtrix) I believe most people are good  
And most Mamas oughta qualify for sainthood  
I believe most Friday nights look better under neon or stadium lights  
I believe you love who you love  
Ain't nothing you should ever be ashamed of  
I believe this world ain't half as bad as it looks  
I believe most people are good

(as she and Cedric try to find Wormwood in In Cedric We Trust) I believe that days go slow and years go fast  
And every breath's a gift, the first one to the last

(as she, Roland, and Cedric face Prisma) I believe most people are good  
And most Mamas oughta qualify for sainthood  
I believe most Friday nights look better under neon or stadium lights  
I believe you love who you love  
Ain't nothing you should ever be ashamed of  
I believe this world ain't half as bad as it looks  
I believe most people are good

I believe most people are good  
I believe most people are good


	11. A post-adventure Game Day sing-along

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song by The Vamps and Demi Lovato, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as one of the events Hexley Hall had during its Game Day and its workshops, Miss Lovegood suggested a cafeteria sing-along! James and Amber would remember this, since Queen Melinda used to tell them stories about when she did that when she went to school. As they listen to the song, some of their friends would also join in as they calm down from their adventure. The Vamps and Demi Lovato are not mine.**

Following their adventure, everyone at Hexley Hall was having a good time in the conjurteria. They got to make whatever snacks they wanted, and they were talking among themselves when Miss Lovegood called for everyone's attention.

"First, everyone, let me say again that I'm very happy to see those who were under spells back to normal," she began, "Now, since we've agreed to let Game Day, and the workshops continue, how should we start over?"

"I've heard that Hexley Hall used to be famous for its cafeteria sing-alongs," Vivian suggested.

"What a wonderful idea!" Miss Lovegood smiled. She looked over at James and Amber, whose grins were as wide as hers. "I take it Queen Melinda told you about how she started the tradition?"

"Yeah! She said she was helping in the conjurteria once when she went here, and as she set something up, she started singing along with some song on the radio that was playing in the background," James started. "Instead of giving her weird looks, other people started singing along with her."

"And she did the same thing when she helped at Royal Prep," Amber agreed, "The fairies loved it so much that they, and Truesdale, made it a tradition at both schools."

"Well, shall we start the festivities?" Miss Lovegood smiled.

Lucinda waved her wand and made music start, and everyone joined in, Yeah you  
Yeah you

James put an arm around Vivian as he started, I used to wanna be  
Living like there's only me  
But now I spend my time  
Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind (Yeah you)

Wendell joined in as he took Sandra's hand, I used to be so tough  
Never really gave enough  
And then you caught my eye  
Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike (Yeah you)

"One step at a time, Wendell," Sandra said as she shook it. "We just became friends." However, she smiled when Wendell conjured a silk rose for her.

Wendell's mother also smiled beside him. "Give it time, dears, but Wendell, that was very nice."

Grinning at them, Sofia joined in, Look at me now  
I'm falling  
Can't even talk, still stuttering  
This ground of mine keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh now

Everyone joined the chorus, All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you

Zoe and Callista were dancing around as they sang together, Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
Cos all I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you (Yeah you)

Sandra started the next verse, I used to run around  
I didn't wanna settle down  
But now I wake each day  
Looking for a way that I can see your face (Yeah you)

Dorrie joined her, I've got your photograph  
But baby I need more than that  
I need to know your lips  
Nothing ever mattered to me more than this (Yeah you)

Remembering this as a song she sang with Mateo, Isabel joined them, Look at me now  
I'm falling  
Can't even talk, still stuttering  
This ground of mine keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh now

Everyone sang together again, All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you

Candice and Amber did a duet, Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
Cos all I wanna be yeah  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you (Yeah you)

Vivian and James sang together, Look at me now  
I'm falling  
Can't even talk, still stuttering  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah you)

As they did their special handclap, Sofia, Ruby, and Jade joined in, All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you (Yeah you)

Zoe sang with Wendell and Sandra, All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you (somebody to you)  
All I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you (Yeah you)

Sofia, James, and Amber joined in, Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care (I just don't care)  
Cos all I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah (yeah)  
Is somebody to you (somebody to you)

Dorrie, Lucinda, and Candice sang back, Cos all I wanna be  
All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you

Everyone finished together, Yeah you  
Yeah you

"The sorting hat was right; music has returned to Hexley Hall," Miss Lovegood mused when the song was done, and someone else started another song. "And Queen Melinda would be so proud!"

"Indeed I am," Queen Melinda smiled to herself before she disappeared, "And I think I'll start a little sing-along back at the castle. I know some ghosts who love this tradition too!"


	12. Candice's favorite working song

**Happy St. Patrick's Day, everyone, and enjoy this song from one of Candice's favorite groups! As she's cleaning the Owlery, I thought it would be fun if Candice worked to one of her favorite songs, since she's learned from James that music makes everything better. This might even be a song she's sung to herself as she works around Enchancia Castle, or as Sir Finnegan's acting squiress. Celtic Woman is not mine.**

Candice (as she's working around the castle): Look how the lights of the town  
The lights of the town are shining now  
Tonight I'll be dancing around  
I'm off on the road to Galway now

Dorrie and Violet: Look how she's off on the town  
She's off on a search for sailors though  
There's fine fellas here to be found  
She's never been one to stay at home

Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay  
And you've work to do in the morning  
Give up your dream of going away  
Forget your sailors in Galway

Candice: Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

(as she's cleaning the Owlery) Come now and follow me down  
Down to the lights of Galway where  
There's fine sailors walking the town  
And waiting to meet the ladies there  
Watch now he'll soon be along  
He's finer than any sailor so  
Come on now pick up your spoons  
He's waiting to hear you play them, whoo!

Owls (at the same time): Hoot!

Candice: Here today and she's gone tomorrow  
And next she's going to Galway  
Jiggin' around and off to town  
And won't be back until morning

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

(as she's helping James with his squire duties following his injury) Off with a spring in my step  
The sailors are searching Galway for  
A young lady such as myself  
For reels and jigs and maybe more  
Stay here and never you mind  
The lights of the town are blinding you  
The sailors they come and they go  
But listen to what's reminding you  
Handsome men surrounding you  
Dancing a reel around you

Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay  
And you've work to do in the morning  
Give up your dream of going away  
Forget your sailors in Galway

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

Sir Finnegan (spoken): You're lucky I like this song, lass! And you're as good with music as Prince James is! Keep up the fine work!

Candice (spoken): Good idea, Sir Finnegan!

(sings) Listen to the music flow  
I'm falling for the flow of home  
I'm home to dance till dawning

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

Stay a while and we'll dance together now  
As the light is falling  
We'll reel away till the break of day  
And dance together till morning

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta  
Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta  
Do mhargadh de, do mhargadh déanta


	13. Ivy and Amber's final confrontation

**Raven862 asked about this song from My Little Pony: The Movie, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Ivy sings this, either when she's summoned by the amulet in Curse of Princess Ivy or when Sofia's summoned to her in Ivy's True Colors. She still wants a kingdom of her own, but thanks to Sofia, she learns that she's always had what she really wanted. My Little Pony: The Movie is not mine.**

Princess Ivy: It's time you learned a lesson  
It's time that you understand  
Don't ever count on anybody else  
In this or any other land  
I once hoped for friendship  
To find a place among my kind  
But those were the childish wishes  
Of someone who was blind

Open up your eyes  
See the world from where I stand  
Me, among the mighty  
You, caged at my command  
Open up your eyes  
Give up your pretty and colorful land  
It's time to grow up and get wise  
Come now, little one  
Open up your eyes

We all start out the same  
With simple naïve trust  
Shielded from the many ways  
That life's not fair or just  
But then there comes a moment  
A simple truth that you must face  
If you depend on others  
You'll never find your place

Amber (spoken): Taking Sofia's amulet was a mistake!

Sofia (spoken): Oh, gee, you think?

Princess Ivy: And as you take that first step  
Upon a path that's all your own  
You see it all so clearly  
The best way to survive is all alone!

Open up your eyes  
See the world from where I stand  
Me, among the mighty  
You, caged at my command  
Open up your eyes  
And behold, the faded light  
It's time to grow up and get wise  
Come now, little one  
Open up your eyes  
Open up your eyes!

(spoken after the song ends): Now Amber, you have a choice: Give me the amulet, or your sister gets the next dragonfly!

Amber (spoken): I can't!

Princess Ivy (spoken): Well I can!

Amber (slow motion as she jumps in front of Sofia and gets zapped with a dragonfly): NOOOOO!


	14. A favorite song for royal family fun

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from The Brady Bunch, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if the family had a singalong to help James and Amber get over a fight they had following an innocent misunderstanding. It turns out all right for everyone, then it turns into a family game. The Brady Bunch is not mine.**

"Amber, I said I was sorry!" seven-year-old James protested as Amber took her doll back. "You weren't playing with it, and I needed a damsel in distress for my knights!"

"You could have asked me before you took it!" Amber pouted as Roland and Melinda came up.

"Now hold on, you two," Melinda said as she sat between them, "We heard your arguments, and in a way, you're both right. Amber, you weren't playing with your doll at the time."

"See?" James smirked.

"Don't get cocky, James; Amber has a point that you should have asked before you took her doll," Roland reminded him. "She might not have been playing with it, but that doesn't give you the right to take it without asking."

"Okay," James nodded, "I'm sorry, Amber….do you want to be the damsel my knights have to rescue?"

"Okay! And you can use this dragon Cleo gave me!" Amber smiled as she gave James a stuffed dragon.

"But it's sparkly and don't you like that?" James asked, taking in the dragon's blue plush, which was covered with gold stars.

"Yeah, but you can have this dragon, since you like them more than I do," Amber continued.

"That was nice of you, Amber," Melinda smiled.

"Yeah! Thank you, Amber," James smiled. "Now before I have my knights rescue you, I need to do this…" he took one of his knights' swords and tapped the little dragon's shoulders. "I dub thee Sir Blaze-a-Lot!"

"Not bad, James; I'll have to let you watch a knighting ceremony, so you get the full words of the ritual, but you did a good job for your first time," Roland smiled as he mussed his hair.

"Now, let's kick off your game the right way," Melinda smiled.

"How do we do that?" James asked.

"How else? With a song," Melinda grinned as she started a song.

Roland grinned as he recognized the song they used to sing to James and Amber, and led off, Sha na na na na na na na na

Melinda echoed, Sha na na na na

Roland started again, Sha na na na na na na na na

Melinda sang back, Sha na na na na

Roland started, Autumn turns to winter  
And then winter turns to spring  
It's not just for the seasons you know  
It goes for everything

Melinda sang back, It's even true for voices when boys begin to grow  
You gotta take a lesson from mother nature  
And if you do you'll know

James and Amber smiled as they heard one of their favorite songs and joined the chorus, When it's time to change, then it's time to change  
Don't fight the tide, come along for the ride  
Don't ya see?  
When it's time to change, you've got to rearrange  
Who you are into what you're gonna be

James smiled as he started, Sha na na na na na na na na

Amber joined in, Sha na na na na

James sang back, Sha na na na na na na na na

Amber echoed, Sha na na na na

"Take a verse, you two!" Melinda smiled.

As Roland lifted James up and spun him around, James started, Day by day it's hard to see  
The changes you've been through

Melinda spun Amber as she joined in, A little bit of living, a little bit of growing  
All adds up to you

Roland and James started, Every boy's a man inside

Melinda and Amber joined in, A girl's a woman too

They all sang together, And if you want to reach your destiny  
Here's what you've got do

As they sang the chorus, James and Amber were laughing as Roland and Melinda covered them with kisses, When it's time to change, then it's time to change  
Don't fight the tide, come along for the ride  
Don't ya see?  
When it's time to change, you've got to rearrange  
Who you are into what you're gonna be

Roland and James started, Sha na na na na na na na na

Melinda and Amber echoed, Sha na na na na

Roland and Melinda started, Sha na na na na na na na na

James and Amber echoed, Sha na na na na

They all finished the song together, When it's time to change, you've got to rearrange  
Who you are into what you're gonna be

Sha na na na na na na na na  
Sha na na na na  
Sha na na na na na na na na  
Sha na na na na

Sha na na na na na na na na  
Sha na na na na

"And as the song ends, the princess is captured!" Roland grinned as he scooped Amber up and covered her with kisses.

"Let's go, men! You too, Sir Blaze-a-Lot!" James shouted over Amber's giggles.

"But wait! Something happens to the leader of the rescue mission!" Melinda grinned, scooping James up and covering him with kisses.

"Now why can't all Enchancia's enemies be this much fun to defeat?" Roland grinned as he nuzzled Sir Blaze-a-Lot against James and Amber.

"It's one of the great mysteries of life," Melinda grinned as James and Amber laughed under them.


	15. Lydia's turn as Queen for a Day

**Someone asked about this song from Tangled, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Sofia's sister Lydia sang this when she was given the opportunity to be Queen for the day. Roland decided to let her have a chance at being temporary ruler, since James, Sofia, and Amber all had a turn. However, they're still going to be by her side and help her whenever she needs it, no matter what might come up. Tangled is not mine.**

Lydia: Royal decision making  
Hey I was born to do it  
Yes sure I'm slightly faking  
But there's not that much to it  
Bring it on, I'm ready 'cause I've got this  
I've got this  
Just watch

Farmer: He won't let my sheep graze  
next to his without a fight

Barber: How can I cut hair  
with this guy fiddling day and night

Mrs. Hanshaw: Lately half the city's  
overrun by cats and kitties

(Amber: Why is that a bad thing?)

Ruby: Eating everything in sight

(Amber: Oh.)

Lydia: Pass your land as public  
I decree you'll have to share  
Earplugs will do wonders  
You'll receive a royal pair  
Henceforth it is written,  
we'll feed every cat and kitten  
here within the palace square

Fare?  
Folks the line starts there

Amber: She's got a knack for reigning  
So far she's holding steady

Sofia: But folks are still complaining  
So let's not throw confetti  
Nonetheless, I guess our girl has got this

James: She's got this  
No prob

Farmer: Since we shared the pasture,  
we can't tell whose sheep are whose

Barber: I can't hear my customers  
and ruin all their dos

Mrs. Hanshaw: Now the cats are quiet

Ruby: But the rats are running riot  
up and down the avenues

Lydia: Gosh, what a huge disaster  
And everybody knew it  
I had one job to master  
And I completely blew it  
I was so darn certain that I got this  
But I'm not this  
Not yet

Who would have thought how far from getting this  
I could get


	16. Candice's song of confidence

**Different people asked about this song from The Greatest Showman, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, while she's in the library during chapter 1 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray, Candice sang this as she's trying to calm down following Ezekiel's hurtful comments toward her. Little does she know that she's going to have some company, and she'll learn that she's a good friend to all of them, as well as a cool person. The Greatest Showman is not mine.**

Candice: I'm not a stranger to the dark  
Hide away, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one will love you as you are

Sandra: But I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious

Dorrie: When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out

Sofia: I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me

Lucinda: Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

Amber: Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in  
We are bursting through the barricades  
And reaching for the sun (Sandra: We are warriors)  
Yeah, that's what we've become

Candice: Won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious

Dorrie: When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
Gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out

Sofia: I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me

Sandra: Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

Candice: ...This is me

Sofia: And I know that I deserve your love  
There's nothing I'm not worthy of  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

Dorrie: I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is bruised  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me

Lucinda: Look out 'cause here I come (Sofia: Look out 'cause here I come)  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (Amber: Marching on, marching, marching on)

Sandra: I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

Candice/Dorrie/Sofia/Amber/Lucinda/Sandra: I'm gonna send a flood  
Gonna drown them out

Candice: ...this is me


	17. Elena's favorite kitty song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Tom Jones song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if James sings this to Elena, since she likes the occasional kitty song. They could use it as a song she and Gabby use as they play dress-up, and James could use it to tease Bobby Lee, but they know it's all in fun. Little does James know, Bobby Lee will get his revenge afterward! Tom Jones' music is not mine.**

"Robert, will you get over it?" Nell scolded, but she couldn't help but smile as she brought James in the sitting room, "James beat you in that last word game fair and square, and this was what he had in mind for you when you lost!"

"It's bad enough I lost that word game, but I don't see why I have to participate in a fashion show with the girls!" Bobby Lee pouted as he found some dress-up clothes for Elena and Gabby.

"They need someone to escort them down the runway," Nell smirked.

"What?!" Bobby Lee protested.

"Oh, Robert Lee, stop pouting," Bianca scolded, but she smiled too. "You always loved it when Elena Lydia and Gabby Anna included you and Helen Genevieve in their dress-up games!"

"And besides, you know James said if you lost, you participate in the girls' game, but he picks the music," Nell added.

"And you always loved the music he picked," Bianca added.

"I know, but why did he pick _this_ song?" Bobby Lee continued, "Every time I hear it, I end up singing it all day!"

"Oh? You mean…this one?" James said as he sat down at the piano and accompanied himself as he started singing.

What's new pussycat? Woah!  
What's new pussycat? Woah!

"How long have you hated me?" Bobby Lee whined, but his pouting was softened as he mussed James' hair.

Bianca chuckled as she watched Elena and Gabby dancing around and saw Bobby Lee's reaction. "Oh, Prince James…"

"Daddy sing too!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

"I'll get you for this, James," Bobby Lee grumbled.

James smirked as he continued, Pussycat, pussycat  
I've got flowers  
And lots of hours  
To spend with you  
So go and powder your cute little pussycat nose!

"First he whips me in that game, now he tortures me with this song!" Bobby Lee pouted.

"Daddy, don't pout! Daddy sing!" Gabby shouted.

She giggled as Bobby Lee kissed her on the nose and joined in, Pussycat, pussycat  
I love you  
Yes, I do!  
You and your pussycat nose!

"Robert Lee Johnson, are you smiling?" Nell teased him, seeing a smile forming on his face.

"Maybe..." Bobby Lee grumbled good naturedly.

Elena giggled as she sang with James, What's new pussycat? Woah!  
What's new pussycat? Woah!

James smiled as he sang, Pussycat, pussycat  
You're so thrilling  
And I'm so willing  
To care for you  
So go and make up your big little pussycat eyes!

"I'll get you for this, James," Bobby Lee pouted good-naturedly as he joined in.  
Pussycat, pussycat  
I love you  
Yes, I do!  
You and your pussycat eyes!

James nodded as he and the girls started the last verse, What's new pussycat? Woah!  
What's new pussycat? Woah!

James blew them a kiss as he sang, Pussycat, pussycat  
You're delicious  
And if my wishes  
Can all come true  
I'll soon be kissing your sweet little pussycat lips!

By now, Bobby Lee's smile had become more genuine as he finished the song with James and the girls, Pussycat, pussycat  
I love you  
Yes, I do!  
You and your pussycat lips! Woah!  
You and your pussycat eyes! Woah!  
You and your pussycat nose!

"Why Daddy smiling if he mad at James?" Elena asked.

"Mother, would you and Bianca please guard the doors?" Bobby Lee asked, advancing toward James.

"Girls, I need a human shield!" James yelped, recognizing the look on Bobby Lee's face and ducking behind Elena and Gabby.

"James, you forgot someone!" Nell smirked as she grabbed him from behind.

"New game, everyone: Let's get James!" Bobby Lee smirked as he and Nell pinned him down and started tickling him.

"We make James a kitty too!" Elena giggled as she started drawing a cat face on James.

"NO!" James laughed under them, trying to squirm away, "Don't! Stop!'

"You heard him, girls: don't stop!" Bobby Lee grinned.


	18. A song for Royal Prep's new school year

**Different people asked about this song from Z-O-M-B-I-E-S, so enjoy your request! I thought, that as a way to kick off the new school year at Royal Prep (which is taking place before the events of One For the Books), Sofia and her friends could get together and have a little sing-along as they think about how great the school year is going to be. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the lyrics. Z-O-M-B-I-E-S is not mine.**

Amber: I'm fired up, tryouts today  
I'm gonna blow 'em away yeah  
Dad says I can't go wrong, no  
As long as I do my dance, oh  
Royal Prep's been the best like forever  
Mom's counting on me, no pressure  
Cheer's in my family genes  
Come on, let's do this thing

James: Now what up everybody, let me set the scene  
Fresh new start for your boy Prince James  
You saw pops for a dad, he's cool  
He's just a little stressed about our first day of school  
He says "Be careful, those Junior Knights can be mean"  
But I'm still trying again on the flying derby team  
This might sound rough but it's home sweet home  
I still want to try again, 'cause I've got a heart of gold  
But it ain't so bad on this side of the tracks  
We make it work with a little bit of swag

Sofia: On this side we can all keep winning  
If we just try to stick together

Royal Prep students: Watch it come together  
Be the best one ever  
Because it's my time  
This is gonna be my year  
Been waiting for this moment  
Yeah, I'm gonna own it  
You can watch me shine  
This is gonna be my year  
My year, my year  
My my my year  
My year (my year), my year (my year)  
This is gonna be my year (my year)

James: Now let me introduce you to my friend Desmond

Desmond (after he learns about Mr. P's teaching style): Friends will always be accepted, newbies are always welcomed  
Fight the good fight, stand for what's right  
Helping everyone with their homework at night  
But now I'm in a class where I'm not getting 'A's  
Why's it just me having trouble this way  
I say we stick it to this new institution  
You want different learning, I need a revolution

Zandar: Yeah, you got a point but today's an improvement  
Cause baby steps is still movement  
(sees a figure approach) Hey you, come and spit a verse

Amber (spoken): Mossy! It's good to see you again!

Mossy: A zig zagg gwag gwad ziggy got gon  
Ziggity got goat zag ziggy got zong

Sofia: She just dropped that in forest speak

Amber: Yeah, all she said is she's hungry...or she'd like another tiara!

Vivian: Our friend Kari's the gal  
Look at how perfect she lands (man!)  
Our very own cheer rock star

Kari: No more autographs, please, stay where you are

Desmond: Another year and I only get better  
Another test, another varsity letter...which I don't need!

Cleo: This year we just can't lose

Hildegard: Well, I'm gonna succeed, y'all can come too

Royal Prep students: My year, my year, my year, my year  
My year, my year, my year...

Sofia: Watch it come together  
Be the best one ever  
Because it's my time

James: This is gonna be my year  
Been waiting for this moment

Amber: Yeah, I'm gonna own it  
You can watch me shine

Royal Prep students: This is gonna be my year  
My year, my year  
My my my year  
My year, my year  
This is gonna be my year (my my my year)


	19. Hugo's feelings on ice dancing

**Someone asked about this song from Austin and Ally, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during the ice dancing recital in Lord of the Rink, Hugo sang this, not only as because he likes the song, but also because he wants to thank Sofia for helping him discover what he really loves. Austin and Ally is not mine.**

Hugo (as he first puts on the enchanted skates): I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'  
To fill this empty space  
To show the person behind the curtain  
So you'll understand  
Who I really am

(as he dazzles the girls for the first time) The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be  
The me that you don't see

(as he practices with Sofia) This dream we're facing is so amazing  
And I want to fit in  
My whole life I wanted, to be a part of something  
I'm reaching out my hand  
I'll show you that I can

Ooohhh

(as he admits to liking ice dancing to his friends) The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be  
The me that you don't see

(as he finally reveals the truth to his father) To be standing tall  
No shadows at all  
That's all I really wanna do  
To be a circle of one  
Stepping into the sun  
Sharing the light that's here with you  
I'm here with you

Ooohhh

(as he performs his routine with Sofia) The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be

Ooohhh

(as he accepts his father's praise) The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be  
The me that you don't see


	20. James and Amber's wake up song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from the Shirley Temple movie Captain January, so enjoy your request! I thought that since Queen Melinda was always singing around the castle, and James always joined her, it would be nice to see how his love of music developed. Captain January is not mine.**

Queen Melinda was going down the hall, humming to herself like she always did. She always sang James and Amber to sleep, and she knew that they liked singing too, but James really seemed to like singing. She paused outside the children's nursery, where she heard a familiar faint voice join in.

"La-la-la!"

Melinda smiled when she walked in. Three-year-old James was sitting up in his new big-boy bed and trying to sing with her. It never failed. No matter how quietly she'd hum or sing to herself when he and Amber were sleeping, James would wake up and want to join her. It was as if he knew when she was singing, and he wanted to join her or hear the whole song from the beginning. It had been like that since the twins' second birthday, and it had finally gotten to the point where she and Roland had to ask Cedric to put a soundproof charm on the door so James could get a nap in, since he always woke up when he heard music, no matter how quiet it was. She recalled that Cedric told her that the charm worked until one of the children was ready to wake up. She walked over to James and smirked down at him. "Are you ready to wake up, James?"

James innocently smiled up at her. "La-la-la!"

Melinda smirked. "I'll 'la-la-la' you, James!" She tossed him in the air, and as she caught him, she covered him with kisses. "And just be thankful that Amber can sleep through everything!" She glanced over at Amber, who was still sleeping, and laughed to herself. She and Roland still couldn't believe that Amber could sleep so soundly while James woke up at every little sound.

James giggled as she sat down in the rocking chair with him. "La-la-la!"

Melinda mussed his hair. "Oh, all right, we'll sing together. And I know the perfect song we can do!"

Good morning,  
Good morning!  
Nature hums when morning comes along;

Day's dawning,  
Stop yawning,  
And begin to join me in my song.

"La-la-la!" James tried to join in as they rocked and he heard his and Amber's 'wake up' song.

Melinda mussed his hair as she continued, Early bird  
Up at break of day,  
Early bird  
Sing the dark away,

Early birdies always catch a worm or two,  
So don't be late you've got a date,  
Your worm is awaiting you.

Hearing the singing, Roland poked his head in the door. He checked the pocketwatch Baileywick had given him. "It's a miracle! He got a two-hour nap in!"

James giggled as Roland mussed his hair. "La-la-la!"

Melinda smirked and nodded as she sang, Sleepy heads  
Never see the sun,  
Stay abeds,  
Always miss the fun,  
Whistle in the morning ("La-la-la!" James giggled as Melinda kissed him.)  
Send the worm a warning ("La-la-la!" James giggled as Roland mussed his hair.)  
Sleepy head  
Tumble out of bed,  
Be a little early bird.

"And just be glad that Amber can sleep through everything!" Roland smirked, looking over at Amber, who was still sleeping.

"Amber does enjoy her beauty sleep!" Melinda smiled.

"Not that she needs a whole lot; she's beautiful no matter what," Roland smiled.

"La-la-la!" James sang as he watched them.


	21. Amber vents her frustrations

**Someone asked about this song from Elena of Avalor, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the events of Pirated Away, Amber vents her frustrations to Sofia that Miranda never lets them do anything, but Sofia's trying to help her see reason. She might also sing this to Miranda to try and convince her that she's old enough to make her own decisions. Elena of Avalor is not mine.**

Amber (spoken): It's not fair! She always treats us like children! She never lets us do anything! She's not even my real mother!

Sofia (spoken): She's trying to look out for us, Amber, and we _are_ children.

Amber (spoken): I don't care! Every time I want to do something by myself, she says no, or she has to turn it into a family event!

(sings): Why am I always treated like a little kid  
By everyone around me  
But I've done so much  
All you have to do is look around the room  
And you will see  
The skill to impress  
The will to not relent  
My skills are evident  
Even discovered my own star

I can handle a problem  
No matter how tough  
You can all count on me  
I am grown up enough  
There is no need to worry  
Because I'm up to snuff  
So just leave it to me  
I am grown up enough

 _(and later when she and Miranda are stranded on the iceberg)_

I can rise to the challenge  
It isn't so rough  
They can all count on me  
I am grown up enough  
Just like dressing the nest up  
With pillows and fluff  
They are preserved as can be  
I am grown up enough

 _(and later when they're on the way home)_

You're all in good hands with me  
I am grown up enough  
Oh, Just wait till you see  
I am grown up...enough


	22. Vivian's new thoughts about James

**Different people asked about this Sabrina Carpenter song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be interesting if, when she has her first duet with James in chapter 5 of The Secret Love Song, Vivian starts to think about her developing feelings for him, since they're so new to her. She doesn't know it yet, but James has the same feelings toward her, but unlike her, he can't come right out and sing about them. Sabrina Carpenter's music is not mine.**

Vivian (to herself as she listens to the compliments around her following her and James' duet): Mmmm, no, hmm

(watching James after her duet with Sofia about their Dream Castle) This feeling's so alien  
Need to know if you're just a friend  
Are you a secret I'm holding in  
So leave it on my brain if you feel the same  
Light, but I notice it  
Don't know the rules but I got to win  
The paranoia is sinking in  
So leave it on my brain if you feel the same

(recalling their duet at the concert) Oooh, let me discover all of your colors  
If you love me let me know  
No, no, let me discover all of your colors  
If you love me let me know

(recalling their first duet during Karaoke Day) Don't let me leave when I'm standing at your door  
Don't make me stop when you're really wanting more  
If you show me what you should be thinking of  
Let me get inside your mind  
If you show me love it'll be enough  
It'll be a better night

(following James' first Secret Singer performance) If you love me let me know  
If you love me let me know  
If you love me let me know  
It'll be a better night  
If you love me let me know  
If you love me let me know  
If you love me let me know  
It'll be a better night

(seeing James run off after he's unmasked) Alienated then  
Right about when our love begin  
Emotions are moving in  
Gettin' in my space, livin' in my place  
When did these games begin?  
I'm overthinking my thoughts again  
No we don't break, but we're bound to bend  
Gettin' in my space, living in my place

(recalling James' second Secret Singer serenade) Oooh, let me discover all of your colors  
If you love me let me know  
No, no, let me discover all of your colors  
If you love me let me know

(as James unmasks himself) Don't let me leave when I'm standing at your door (Baby no, don't let me)  
Don't make me stop when you're really wanting more ('Cause I know you're wanting more)  
If you show me what you should be thinking of  
Let me get inside your mind  
If you show me love it'll be enough  
It'll be a better night

(as they sing together during another karaoke party) If you love me let me know  
If you love me let me know  
If you love me let me know  
It'll be a better night (Be a better night)  
If you love me let me know  
If you love me let me know  
If you love me let me know  
It'll be a better night (No, no, no)  
If you love me let me know  
If you love me let me know  
If you love me let me know  
It'll be a better night  
If you love me let me know  
If you love me let me know  
If you love me let me know  
It'll be a better night  
A better night, yeah


	23. James and Amy start a castle dance party

**Since Gwen and Wallace's daughter Amy likes dancing, and is going to be filling in for Professor Popov's class sometimes at Royal Prep, I thought it would be fun if she sometimes did some practicing with one of her favorite songs. And just like how James enjoys starting castle-wide sing-alongs, Amy could start a dance party with his help. 'So You Think You Can Waltz' was mentioned in chapter 3 of The Secret Love Song. Roland's nickname of 'Rolando' was first mentioned in chapter 2 of my story Pet Stories. Fastball's music is not mine.**

Gwen and Wallace's daughter Amy was in the ballroom, dancing to one of her favorite songs. She had always loved dancing, and now she was going to teach dancing at Royal Prep as a substitute teacher. She looked up when she saw James watching her in the doorway.

"Amy! I was coming back from taking a break from papers when I heard that song," James greeted her, "You're really good."

"Thanks, but for this song, I need a partner," Amy smiled as she held up a CD.

"You're in luck; I love this song too, and I'll help you out," James smiled.

"You dance?" Amy smirked.

"Yes I do," James smiled. "In fact, I was in here practicing for one of Popov's 'So You Think You Can Waltz' contests the day that Mom and Sofia learned about me not singing in public."

"I heard about that, and I'm really happy you're singing around the castle again, and with your door open," Amy smiled as the rest of the royal family came into the ballroom.

"You and everyone else in the castle," James grinned. He and Amy laughed as he put the CD in the player. "Now how about I show you what I've got?"

"Okay," Amy grinned as she saw Gwen, Wallace, and Timothy enter.

James took Amy in his arms as he started singing, They made up their minds  
And they started packing  
They left before the sun came up that day  
An exit to eternal summer slacking  
But where were they going without ever  
Knowing the way?

"Well, look at this! James is channeling his inner Rolando!" Roland grinned as he took Miranda in his arms and James spun Amy.

He spun her as he joined in, They drank up the wine  
And they got to talking  
They now had more important things to say  
And when the car broke down they started walking  
Where were they going without ever  
Knowing the way?

Miranda couldn't help but laugh. "Rolando?"

"Didn't I ever tell you this story?" Roland asked. "When I was in Popov's class, my partners called me that whenever we had to do Latin dancing. They'd always say 'Dance with me, Rolando!'"

Hearing Roland join him, James grinned as he started the chorus, Anyone can see the road that they walk on  
Is paved in gold  
And it's always summer  
They'll never get cold  
They'll never get hungry  
They'll never get old and gray

"Go Daddy!" Amber cheered.

"And James!" Sofia added.

Roland grinned as he and Miranda mamboed across the floor and he sang to her, You can see their shadows wandering off somewhere  
They won't make it home  
But they really don't care  
They wanted the highway  
They're happier there today, today

Gwen, Wallace, and Timothy were also watching them. "I almost forgot that Papa told me about this!" Gwen grinned. "King Roland said he used to be a great Latin dancer!"

"That's true," Roland smiled, "Let me show you, Gwen!"

As Roland took Gwen in his arms, James took Amber in his arms as he took the next verse, Their children woke up  
And they couldn't find them  
They left before the sun came up that day

He switched to Sofia as he and Roland sang together, They just drove off and left it all behind 'em  
But where were they going without ever  
Knowing the way?

Amy grinned as she took Timothy's hand. "Come on, little bro!"

"May I have this dance, Queen Miranda?" Wallace bowed.

"I'd love to!" Miranda grinned as Roland and James spun Sofia and Amber.

Meanwhile, Amy joined the song as she danced with Timothy, Anyone can see the road that they walk on  
Is paved in gold  
And it's always summer  
They'll never get cold  
They'll never get hungry  
They'll never get old and gray

Timothy laughed as he sang with her, You can see their shadows wandering off somewhere  
They won't make it home  
But they really don't care  
They wanted the highway  
They're happier there today, today

"This is ah-mazing! I love castle dance parties as much as I love castle sing-alongs!" Sofia grinned.

By now, everyone had joined in the song, Anyone can see the road that they walk on  
Is paved in gold  
And it's always summer  
They'll never get cold  
They'll never get hungry  
They'll never get old and gray  
You can see their shadows wandering off somewhere  
They won't make it home  
But they really don't care  
They wanted the highway  
They're happier there today, today

"I can't remember the last time I had so much fun dancing to that song!" Amber smiled as everyone sat down.

"So, Rollie, or should I say, Rolando, shall we dance again?" Miranda grinned.

"Si, senorita!" Roland smiled as he spun her. "But James, you'll have to find your own Latin alter ego!"

"Okay!" James grinned as he found another song.


	24. Some Royal Prep students take a stand

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Z-O-M-B-I-E-S, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if some of Royal Prep's students sing this as they think about the ways they overcame obstacles or proved people wrong when they were told that they couldn't do something. This song would teach all of them that they should do what the believe in. Z-O-M-B-I-E-S is not mine.**

Cleo (thinking that she wants to do her own thing) I wanna scream, the top of my lungs  
Not sitting back, won't hold my tongue  
No, some things are different than we thought  
There's more to life than what we're taught  
I'm speaking up enough's enough

Vivian (thinking of speaking in front of a class) Cause I can't go on this way  
Gotta wake up and be brave  
But I know I'll face the fire if I say

Sofia (thinking of how she became the first girl on the Flying Derby team) I'm gonna stand strong  
Nothing stopping me  
I'll be loud, you'll hear me now  
I'm gonna stand tall  
Take it to the top, I'll be free  
Can't bring me down  
So I'll rise, won't turn back  
I won't hide who I am  
I'm gonna stand

Hugo (thinking of how he became the first boy in the Ice Dancing Class) Done living life inside the lines  
Following the rules and playing nice, yeah  
I'm stepping up with all my strength  
Even if they think it's a mistake  
Won't turn my back, won't close my eyes

Sandra (thinking of how she became a female squire, and the first girl in the school fencing club) On the edge I'll risk it all  
It's worth the chance that I might fall  
So I'm not backing down, believe when I say

James (thinking of how he's going to sing in public again) I'm gonna stand strong  
Nothing stopping me  
I'll be loud, you'll hear me now  
I'm gonna stand tall  
Take it to the top, I'll be free  
Can't bring me down  
So I'll rise, won't turn back  
I won't hide who I am  
I'm gonna stand, yeah  
I'm gonna stand, oh

Kari (thinking of how she's trying to be a great dancer like her mom) How can I just forget  
All the things in my head  
Just stand, you just stand  
And if I stand, will I fall  
Trying to knock down these walls  
What if I don't know where I stand, stand!

Desmond (thinking of how he learned that it's okay to ask for help) I'm gonna stand strong  
Nothing stopping me  
I'll be loud, you'll hear me now  
I'm gonna stand tall  
Take it to the top, I'll be free  
Can't bring me down  
So I'll rise, won't turn back  
I won't hide who I am

Everyone: I'm gonna stand, yeah  
I'm gonna stand, yeah  
I'm gonna stand, yeah  
I'm gonna stand


	25. Cedric's song and dance for Lydia

**Someone asked about this song from All-Star Weekend, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during GradGirl2010's character Lydia's birthday party, Cedric surprised everyone, including himself, by not only dancing with her, but singing this to her. They might also be remembering the time they danced together. All Star Weekend's music is not mine.**

Cedric: Hey Princess  
In a white dress  
Chuck Taylor's  
Got me obsessed  
Wanna see you, so when can we hang out?  
Hey Princess in a contest  
You're the queen and you own the rest  
Someday we're gonna take the crown

Lydia (spoken): What? Cedric, didn't you learn anything from that experience?

Cedric (spoken): Of course I did!

(sung) Let's go, let go!  
Hold on to me oh, oh!  
Let's go,  
I'm a let you know!  
I'll be the one that's storming the castle,  
We'll be the two hearts beating faster!  
'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down!  
I'll be the one that makes you adore me  
We'll be the two to end the story  
One that I want, one that I want I found  
It's your kiss  
Hey Princess

Hey Princess  
Be my guest  
Chase you around, no regrets  
If I catch you I'll never let you down

Let's go, let go!  
Hold on to me oh, oh!  
Let's go,  
I'm a let you know!  
I'll be the one that's storming the castle,  
We'll be the two hearts beating faster!  
'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down!  
I'll be the one that makes you adore me  
We'll be the two to end the story  
One that I want, one that I want I found  
It's your kiss  
Hey Princess

What if all the stars aligned  
Could I ever make you mine?  
When the movie ends we could be the ever after  
You and I

I'm just a boy and you're Cinderella  
Snow White in blue jeans I'm gonna tell ya  
'Ever you want 'ever you want I'm down  
I'll be the one that makes you adore me  
We'll be the two, the to end of story  
One that I want one that I want I found

I'll be the one that's storming the castle

(Lydia: What?)

Cedric: We'll be the two of hearts beating faster!  
'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down  
I'll be the one that makes you adore me  
We'll be the two the to end the story  
One that I want, one that I want I found  
It's your kiss  
Hey Princess


	26. A special sibling sing-along

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song by Avicci, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during the karaoke party, Sofia, James, and Amber got together and sang this, and Amber would remember that she used to sing this to James when he was feeling sad about losing his voice. And what better way to celebrate James' return to singing in public with one of his favorite songs? Avicci's music is not mine, and a more serious note, I'd like to dedicate this song to his memory since I learned of his death tonight.**

"I've got a great song we should do," Amber said as the karaoke party went on. "James, Sofia, do you want to do it with me?"

"Sure!" Sofia smiled.

"Okay," James nodded.

Amber started the song, Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.

Recognizing the song Amber sometimes sang to him when he had been sad about losing his voice, James smiled as he sang back, Hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.

Amber smiled as she sang back, Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Sofia smiled as she joined in, Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another?

James grinned as he sang to her, Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?

Sofia smiled back as she sang to him, Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Amber joined in as James spun her, What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother, I will hear you call.

James spun Sofia as he joined in, What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister, I will help you out!

The three of them sang together, Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

James grinned as he spun Sofia and Amber. He'd thought this since his first song, and he had to think it again: It was wonderful to be singing in public again!

Seeing the smile on his face, Sofia smiled back as she started the next verse, Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.

James spun her and Amber again as he sang, Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?

Amber grinned as she sang back, Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

James started, What if I'm far from home?

Sofia and Amber echoed, Oh, brother, I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?

James joined in, Oh, sister, I will help you out!

Once again, they finished the song together, Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

"You've always loved that song, James!" Amber smiled as she and Sofia hugged him over the applause.

"And now I've got another reason to love this song," James smiled, "Everyone heard us sing it together!"

"And all of you were wonderful!" Roland agreed as he and Miranda hugged them.


	27. The animals put on a great show

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Greatest Showman, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun if, following the events of Clover Time, after their first attempt at a party for Sofia,** **Clover threw another one for her,** **to thank her for being such a great friend, and for giving him a second chance at being a roommate.** **And this time, they don't have to worry about messes, since there isn't going to be another famous artist coming to paint the castle. And for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 4 of Niagara14301's Once Upon a Time in Enchancia.** **The Greatest Showman is not mine.**

All animals: Woah...

Clover: Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for (woah)  
Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor (woah)  
And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore  
Taking your breath, stealing your mind  
And all that was real is left behind

Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya  
It's only this moment, don't care what comes after  
Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer  
Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over  
It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open  
It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion  
There's something breaking at the brick of every wall it's holding  
All that you know, so tell me do you wanna go?

Praline, Eddie Monkey, and Clover: Where it's covered in all the colored lights  
Where the runaways are running the night  
Impossible comes true, it's taking over you  
Oh, this is the greatest show  
We light it up, we won't come down  
And the sun can't stop us now  
Watching it come true, it's taking over you  
Oh, this is the greatest show

Clover: (Woah) colossal we come these renegades in the ring  
(Woah) where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king

Rex, Ralph the hungry swan, and Clover: Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya  
It's only this moment, don't care what comes after  
It's blinding, outshining anything that you know  
Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go

Where it's covered in all the colored lights  
Where the runaways are running the night  
Impossible comes true, intoxicating you  
Oh, this is the greatest show  
We light it up, we won't come down  
And the sun can't stop us now  
Watching it come true, it's taking over you  
Oh, this is the greatest show

Clover, Rex, and Praline: It's everything you ever want  
It's everything you ever need  
And it's here right in front of you  
This is where you wanna be (Eddie Monkey: This is where you wanna be)  
It's everything you ever want  
It's everything you ever need  
And it's here right in front of you  
This is where you wanna be  
This is where you wanna be

Praline and Clover: Where it's covered in all the colored lights  
Where the runaways are running the night  
Impossible comes true, it's taking over you

Ralph, Rex, and Eddie Monkey: Oh, this is the greatest show  
We light it up, we won't come down  
And the sun can't stop us now  
Watching it come true, it's taking over you

Clover: This is the greatest show  
Where it's covered in all the colored lights  
Where the runaways are running the night  
Impossible comes true, it's taking over you

Praline (doing his shimmer): Oh, this is the greatest show  
We light it up, we won't come down  
And the walls can't stop us now  
I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you  
Oh, this is the greatest show

All animals: 'Cause everything you want is right in front of you  
And you see the impossible is coming true  
And the walls can't stop us (now) now, yeah

This is the greatest show (oh!)  
This is the greatest show...


	28. Cedric's favorite childhood song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Bangles song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, after they learn about Wormwood leaving Cedric, Cordelia and Callista come over and offer their support. They also take a leaf out of James' book and sing one of Cedric's favorite songs to help him feel better as well. Roxie, Cedric's first raven, was mentioned in my story Pet Stories. The Bangles are not mine.**

"We came right over when we heard that Wormwood had left you," Cordelia said as she and Callista came up to Cedric's workshop. "I was so surprised to hear that he stole that crown. Do you have any idea why he would do such a thing?"

"No. I've gone over our last meeting in my mind a hundred times, and I _still_ don't know why he joined that woman. I don't even know who she is or what Wormwood would see in her," Cedric sighed as he and Sofia worked on a potion for her class.

"Is there anything we can do, Uncle Ceddy?" Callista asked, giving him a hug.

"No," Cedric sighed. "This is the second time I've lost my raven..."

"Oh, yes, you had that raven you created in school…what was her name again? Of course! Roxie!" Cordelia smiled. "You two were very close when you were younger. And while I was still angry at you for the incident, although we now know it was my fault, you still allowed me to play with or talk to her."

"Do you want me to conjure you a new pet, Uncle Ceddy?" Callista asked.

"I'm not sure, Callista," Cedric sighed. "I suppose we can conjure one later, or we can buy one, but I just don't have the heart for another familiar right now."

"Don't feel bad, Mr. Cedric," Sofia said as she hugged him, "We'll all be here for you, and whenever you're ready, we'll help you pick out your new animal helper."

"Thank you, Sofia," Cedric smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Princess," Cordelia smiled, "Now, Ceddy, I think we've had enough of these sad feelings for today. We need something fun." She frowned for a moment. "Let's see...what was that song I always sang to calm you down before the incident?" Suddenly, she smiled as she waved her wand and started some music. "Oh, of course!"

Six o'clock already  
I was just in the middle of a dream  
I was kissin' Valentino  
By a crystal blue Italian stream

"Cordy, thank you! I can't believe you still remembered that song!" Cedric smiled.

Callista hugged him and joined in their favorite song, But I can't be late  
'Cause then I guess I just won't get paid  
These are the days  
When you wish your bed was already made

"Mister Cedric, forgive me for sounding like James, but I love this song!" Sofia grinned as she sang along.

It's just another manic Monday  
I wish it was Sunday  
'Cause that's my fun day  
My "I don't have to run" day  
It's just another manic Monday

"Just so long as you don't develop an unhealthy obsession with cannons or go overboard with writing, and take the occasional break from helping around the castle, I don't mind at all!" Cedric smirked.

He couldn't help but join in as Sofia helped him stir the potion, Have to catch an early train  
Got to be to work by nine  
And if I had an airplane  
I still couldn't make it on time

Callista giggled at his words as she joined in, 'Cause it takes me so long just to figure out  
What I'm gonna wear  
Blame it on the train  
But the boss is already there

By this time, everyone was singing, It's just another manic Monday  
Wish it was Sunday  
'Cause that's my fun day  
My "I don't have to run" day  
It's just another manic Monday

As Cedric spun Cordelia, she sang to him, All of my nights  
Why did my lover have to pick last night  
To get down?  
(Sofia and Callista echoed, Last night, last night)  
Doesn't it matter  
That I have to feed the both of us  
Employment's down

By now, even Cedric was smiling. Cordelia patted his shoulder as he and Sofia put the finishing touches on the potion.

Sofia joined in, He tells me in his bedroom voice  
"C'mon honey, let's go make some noise"  
Time it goes so fast  
(Callista joined her, When you're having fun)

Cedric and Cordelia joined in, It's just another manic Monday  
I wish it was Sunday  
'Cause that's my fun day  
"I don't have to run" day

Everyone finished the song together, It's just another manic Monday  
I wish it was Sunday  
'Cause that's my fun day  
It's just a manic Monday

"Now doesn't that make you feel better, Ceddy?" Cordelia smiled.

"I suppose it does," Cedric smiled. "And Callista, I certainly will be taking you up on your offer to help me find a new familiar!"


	29. A new royal vacation song

**Following their misadventure in the rain forest in Royal Vacation, I thought it would be fun if the royal family sang this classic song from The Great Muppet Caper as they ride the flying elephants as they enjoy the rest of their vacation. They might also sing it when they see the lodge for the first time, before they get lost in the rainforest. And though Cedric didn't accompany them on their vacation, that didn't stop him from watching everything via his crystal ball and making a charming comment of his own. The Great Muppet Caper is not mine.**

James: Oh, there's no fire in the fireplace  
There's no carpet on the floor  
Don't try to order dinner  
There's no kitchen anymore

Amber: But if the road's been kinda bumpy  
And you need to rest a spell

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Well, welcome home  
To Happiness Hotel

Miranda: If you've got luggage keep it handy  
But you're running out of luck  
'Cause the bellhops ain't too organized  
And the elevator's stuck

Sofia: Still if you don't mind friendly animals  
And can learn to stand the smell

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Well, welcome home  
To Happiness Hotel

Roland and Miranda: Welcome home  
(Amber/James/Sofia: Welcome home)  
Roland and Miranda: Oh, welcome home  
(Amber/James/Sofia: Welcome home)

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: No matter where you wander  
You will never do as well

Roland: O.K., the lobby's looking shabby  
And it's got the wrong address

James: And the whole dang thing has been  
Condemned by 'Merican Express

Amber: Still the management is cheerful  
Though the whole joint's gone to hell

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Well, welcome home  
To Happiness Hotel

Miranda: Oh there are bugs (James: There are bugs)

Roland: And there are lice (Sofia: There are lice)

Amber: Sure we have our little problems  
But you'll never beat the price

James: You've got ev'ry kind of critter

Sofia: You've got ev'ry kind of pest

Miranda: But we treat them all as equals  
Jes' like any other guest

Roland: Though we're cleaner than the others  
Still as far as we can tell  
We'll fit right in to Happiness Hotel

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: We'll fit right in to Happiness Hotel

James (taking a picture of the family): Say cheese!

Cedric (watching the song from his crystal ball back in the castle): You are all WEIRDOS!


	30. James and Amber's lullaby for Sofia

**Theblindwriter95 suggested this classic Mary Poppins song, so enjoy your request! In chapter 35 of their collection Family Love, James was singing this to Sofia after their talk following a nightmare she had. This was always a song his and Amber's mother sang to them to help them go to sleep following nightmares, so James took a leaf out of her book and tried it with Sofia. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping to come up with the story to go along with this song. Mary Poppins is not mine.**

"Sof?"

Soft sobbing was the first thing James heard as he stepped into Sofia's room.

According to Amber, Sofia had a hard day that unfortunately ended in tears.

Yet she wouldn't say why as James sat down next to the sobbing Sofia. "Sof, what happened?" James asked.

"I froze, James," Sofia cried, "I tried to go into Mr. Cedric's workshop for a potions lesson, but I froze in the doorway! I started thinking about the accident and..."

"Sof, it's all right," James said as Amber came in, followed by Rex and Buddy. "Cedric knows how scared you sometimes get, and he said that you can go up again later."

"No. He said whenever I'm ready. But at least he wasn't mad at me about it," Sofia hiccupped, remembering her conversation with the sorcerer hours earlier. "But what if I'm not ready?"

"Well, these things take time," Amber said, leading Buddy to his owner.

"We're always going to help you try to get over your fear, Sof; you know that, right?" James agreed.

Sofia smiled as she stroked Buddy's fur and felt him lick her, but soon the smile faded. "Thanks, guys. But I almost had an accident in front of him. Mister Cedric got me to the bathroom in time, but..." she trailed off.

"It's okay, Sofia, Cedric knows about that too," Amber assured her, "He always helps you if you don't make it in time."

"I know, but it gets embarrassing sometimes," Sofia sighed, holding back a yawn. "It makes me feel like a baby."

"Amber did say that you had a long day," James smirked, musing her hair.

"Does the baby of the family need a nap?" Amber playfully teased, much to Sofia's annoyance.

"Not helpful, Amber," James frowned, paraphrasing what Amber often said to him when he tried to make jokes.

"You're right," Amber nodded, giving Sofia a hug. "I'm sorry, Sofia; I should be more understanding and not make jokes like that."

"You do have a better understanding about blindness thanks to that experiment we did at the sleepover," Sofia agreed, recalling that she had James and Amber tie ribbons around their eyes and use Buddy to try and navigate her room.

"It was difficult, but at the same time it really was kind of fun," Amber mused, hearing Sofia yawn. "But you do look like you could use a nap."

"But I'm not sleepy, or a baby!" Sofia pouted, crossing her arms. "I'm too big for a nap!"

"You're never too big for naps, Sof," James assured her, "Just lie down for a few minutes, and you'll feel better."

Sofia shook her head as Amber glanced at James with a smile.

"I know that look. We're going to sing to her, aren't we?" James smirked, seeing Amber's smile.

"Well, how else will she go to sleep?" Amber mused, seeing one of Sofia's own instruments that hadn't been used in months.

"You have a good point, Amber, and we all know that music makes everything better!" James grinned, picking up the small guitar and strumming it.

Stay awake, don't rest your head  
Don't lie down upon your bed

Amber smiled. She knew this was a song that always put Sofia to sleep.

She softly joined in, While the moon drifts in the skies  
Stay awake, don't close your eyes

Sofia couldn't get upset with her siblings as she heard them sing. She was tired, and maybe sleep would be beneficial to her after all.

James smiled back as he sang, Though the world is fast asleep  
Though your pillow's soft and deep

As Amber helped her lie down, Sofia managed to smile. She could always count on her siblings to help her if she needed them.

Amber smoothed her hair as she continued, You're not sleepy as you seem  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream

As James continued playing, he noticed Buddy curled up next to Sofia on his blanket. He grinned as Amber put his Sofia doll at his side.

Sofia fell asleep as they finished the song together, Stay awake, don't nod and dream

"Works every time," James grinned as he put the guitar down.

"Yes it does," Amber smiled, "Now let's let Sofia and Buddy get some sleep."

"Letting sleeping Sofs and Buddies lie? Always a good idea," James smiled as they left the room.


	31. Amber sees James in a new way

**Someone asked about this song from The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during the events of Two Princesses and a Baby, Amber sang this to herself as she remembers some of the fun things that happened because of the spell. She might also sing it to herself as she watches James sleeping when he's his proper age again, remembering this as a song Queen Melinda sang to her and James when they were little, and remember how close they were before. The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars is not mine.**

Amber (as she comforts Baby James after his kazoo breaks): Baby, how the hours fly  
And baby, how the days go by  
Maybe you don't notice  
But I see a new you  
I see a new you

(during their water fight) Though I loved you from day one  
No, I loved you even before  
Since then everything you've done  
Has made me love you even more

(when she discovers the locket on her bed) How you lift your hand  
How you bend your knee  
How you simply stand  
How you reach for me  
Oh if you could see

(when she hunts for him in the throne room) Baby, how the hours fly  
And baby, how the days go by  
Maybe you don't notice  
But I see a new you  
I see a new you  
Every day I do  
I see a new you, baby

(when she finds him by using the twin song) Doesn't seem you need so much  
Seems like love's what helps you along  
A few smiles and hugs and such  
And then a hand to hold on strong

(before Cedric undoes the spell) How you tilt your face  
How you twitch your toe  
Makes my heartbeat race  
Oh you touch me so  
Someday you will know

(to herself at the party when James is his proper age again) Brother, how the hours fly  
And brother, how the days go by  
Maybe you don't notice  
But I see a new you

(as she watches James sleeping that night) I see a new you  
Every day I do  
I see a new you, brother  
I see a new, new you  
I see a new you


	32. Cedric wants Roland to hear him

**Someone asked about this song from School of Rock the Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought that Cedric might sing this when he's still making his original plans to take over the kingdom. He might also sing this to Roland later in In Cedric We Trust when he's trying to convince the king that he's on his side. School of Rock the Musical is not mine.**

Cedric: You always talk, talk, talk all the time.  
You never let me get in a word.  
I wish I had, I had a dime  
For ev'ry thought I've swallowed unheard.  
No matter what it is that I do,  
It's like I just can't seem to get through.

I've got so much to say,  
If only you would listen.  
I've tried ev'ry which way,  
And still you never listen.  
Can't you see I'm hurting?  
I couldn't be more clear.  
But I promise,  
One day I'll make you hear.

You know I try, try, try to explain-  
I'm not the person you want me to be.  
And yet it's all, it's all in vain-  
You just don't wanna see the real me.  
You think you know what I'm all about-  
And yet you just keep shutting me out!

I've got so much to share,  
If only you would listen.  
You could prove that you care,  
If only you would listen.  
I'm not gonna beg you-  
You'll never see a tear.  
But I promise, one day, I'll make you hear.

Yeah, you'll see one day,  
I'm gonna make you hear me.  
Gotta find a way,  
But you are gonna hear me.  
Got so much to say  
And I'm gonna make you hear me.

Maybe then you'll listen!  
You gotta listen!  
You need to listen!  
You better listen!

I've got so much inside,  
If only you would listen!  
Joy and anger and pride,  
If only you would listen!  
It's not much I'm asking  
I only want your ear.  
Yeah, I promise, one day I'll make you hear.

It's not much I'm asking,  
I only want your ear.  
And I promise, one day I'll shake you,  
So damn hard that at last I'll wake you,  
Yeah, I promise, one day I'll make you hear!


	33. A post-Game Day sleepover song

**During the sleepover at the end of The Hexley Hall Game Day Challenge, I thought it would be fun if Sofia and her friends all sang this, since this is the song Callista wanted them to do at their combined slumber and karaoke party. They might even see that Wendell and Sandra are having fun, since they just became friends. Teen Beach Movie is not mine.**

James: When you meet a girl you like  
You should take my advice

Wendell: Girls like boys like me...  
Take the lead,  
She likes it when you're in control

James: Let 'em breathe,  
Chill out and go with the flow

Wendell: Make all the plans

James: Don't be impolite

James and Wendell: I know what girls, know what girls  
Yeah, I know what girls like

Sofia: A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away

Sandra: Take a chance, why not ask him on a date?  
Pick up the check

Vivian: No! Bake him a pie!  
I know what boys, know what boys  
Yeah, I know what boys like.

Wendell: I know what girls like, you know what I mean?

Dorrie and Candice: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

James: I know what girls like, girls like boys likes me

Sofia and Amber: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

Zoe: Like me!

Callista: Like me!

Isabel: Like me!

Lucinda: Like me!

Vivian: Like me!

Sandra: Like me!

James: Hang with the guys

Wendell: Don't let her know how much you care

James: Look in her eyes, and tell her even if you're scared

Wendell: You got it wrong!

James: No! I got it right!

James and Wendell: I know what girls, know what girls  
Yeah, I know what girls like

Lucinda: Stretched pants

Amber: Cute sweater and sweet perfume

Sandra: Don't dress for him, it's better when you dress for you!  
I keep it loose

Candice: My outfit is tight!

Zoe and Sandra: I know what boys like, know what boys, yeah, I know what boys like

James: I know what girls like, you know what I mean?

Ruby and Jade: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

James and Wendell: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!

Sofia and Amber: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

James: Like me!

Ruby and Jade: Like me!

Callista and Amber: Like me!

Lucinda: Like me!

Zoe: Like me!

Sandra: Like me!  
All the boys, they try to woo me

Sofia: The more they chase me the more I resist!

Wendell: All the girls, they think I'm groovy!

James: There's only one girl that's on my list

James and Wendell: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!

Dorrie and Candice: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

James and Wendell: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!

Zoe and Sandra: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

James and Wendell: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!

Vivian and Isabel: I know what boys like, boys like girls like me

James and Wendell: I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!

James: Like me!

Sofia: Like me!

James: Like me!

Amber: Like me!

Wendell: Like me!

Sandra: Like me!


	34. James' song for the future queen

**In honor of the new Sofia episode The Royal Wedding, where Amber is named the next queen, I thought it would be fun if, during Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartelby's wedding, James sings one of his favorite songs to Amber following their adventure with the flying octopus, and during the wedding reception. James' comment at the end is from The Lion King, and the song can be found in Do You Want to Sing Together 1. Queen is not mine.**

When everyone was on the ground again and their wings had been removed with Tilly's Whenever-Wings Wand, Roland noticed James by the karaoke machine. "I think James is going to entertain us now," he murmured to Tilly.

"Whiz-bang! I'm glad he's singing around the castle again," Tilly grinned. "And he really knows how to work that karaoke machine!"

At the same time, James called, "Hey, Amber! I've got a song for you!"

"That's so nice of you, James!" Amber smiled. "What song do you have in mind?"

"This one! It's the perfect song for the future queen, don't you think?" James grinned as he took a microphone and started a song.

She keeps Moët et Chandon  
In her pretty cabinet  
'Let them eat cake,' she says  
Just like Marie Antoinette  
A built-in remedy  
For Khrushchev and Kennedy  
At any time an invitation  
You can't decline

"James!" Amber frowned.

"It's just for fun, Amber," Sofia smiled.

James just grinned as he continued, Caviar and cigarettes  
Well versed in etiquette  
Extraordinarily nice

James grinned as he heard Roland singing with him, She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime

Recommended at the price  
Insatiable an appetite  
Wanna try?

"James! It wasn't funny when we were little, and it's not funny now!" Amber shouted.

James just grinned as he came over and started dancing with her, To avoid complications  
She never kept the same address  
In conversation  
She spoke just like a baroness  
Met a man from China  
Went down to Geisha Minah  
Then again incidentally  
If you're that way inclined

Amber was still trying to look angry at the joke, but she couldn't help but smile at the song. And she thought it was nice of James to make up for what he'd done before by dancing with her, and she was even enjoying his serenade.

Perfume came naturally from Paris  
For cars she couldn't care less  
Fastidious and precise

By now, everyone had joined the chorus, She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime

"Oh, Rollie," Miranda smirked as Roland danced with her and pecked her on the cheek.

"James used to sing this to Amber as a joke when they were younger," Roland smiled. "Who'd have guessed this song could foretell the future?"

"I doubt that, but you're both lucky I love this song!" Miranda smirked.

James spun Amber as he started the last verse, Drop of a hat she's as willing as  
Playful as a pussycat  
Then momentarily out of action  
Temporarily out of gas  
To absolutely drive you wild, wild  
She's all out to get you

By now, even Amber was smiling as she finished the song with everyone, She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime

Recommended at the price  
Insatiable an appetite  
Wanna try?  
You wanna try

"Thank you, James; that was…interesting," Amber smiled. "And when I become Queen, my first act is of course to name you First Knight, and, I mean this, my second act is to name you King of Karaoke!"

"Brilliant!" James grinned, singing, "I just can't wait to be king!"

"See, James?" Sofia grinned. "You get to be king after all!"


	35. A new sister song for Sofia and Amber

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Gullah Gullah Island, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, after Sofia's debut ball in Once Upon a Princess, or before Rapunzel comes in The Curse of Princess Ivy, Amber sang this to Sofia as a way to apologize for what she did. Sofia might also join in, since this is a favorite song of hers that she sang with Ruby and Jade in the village when they had disagreements, and she's having the same feelings as Amber about both situations. Gullah Gullah Island is not mine.**

Amber (following Sofia's debut ball when the family is in her room that night): Oh, Sofia, I was mean to you  
I am really sorry; what can I do?  
You are my best friend, and my sister too  
I guess I should have known

Sofia joins in: Cause when you have a special friend, you'll never be alone  
Cause friends can be like family  
I can count on you, you can count on me  
That's the way it is, you see, with friends and family

(later in Curse of Princess Ivy before Rapunzel comes)

Amber: When you take a look at me tell me what is it that you see  
Cause I see a special friend standing by my side  
Count on me and I'll count on you

Sofia joins in: Each and every time.  
Cause friends can be like family  
I can count on you, you can count on me  
that's the way it is you see with friends and family

Sofia: We'll stick together through thick and thin  
Whatever trouble we might be in  
Cause when you're feeling sad there's one thing you should know

Sofia and Amber: Cause when you got your special friends, you'll never be alone  
Cause friends can be like family I can count on you, you can count on me  
That's the way it is you see with friends and family

Yes friends can be like family, I can count on you, you can count on me  
That's the way it is, you see, with friends and family  
Yes that's the way it is, you see, with friends and family


	36. James and Amber try do their best

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Regal Academy, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another song for Tilly and Sir Bartelby's wedding, Amber might sing this as she laments about how she lost the wedding ring and supposedly messed everything up. However, James might also be singing this to himself, since he knows it's his fault, but he wants to make everything right. They also know that they can come together and help make everything right. Regal Academy is not mine.**

Amber: I don't trust myself for sure,  
'Cause I feel so insecure.  
I don't like it, I don't want it,  
It won't be my role.

James: I'd be glad to hear someone,  
Saying with a smile, "well done!"  
I know there's a way to get it,  
Now this is my goal!

Amber and James: Appreciation is so great,  
I want you to be proud of me.  
I want it now, I want it here,  
I know that I'll succeed.

Do it right and it will pay your efforts,  
Do it well and show them what you worth!  
Now that I know it,  
All depends on me.  
I'll do the best I can!

James: Tell me I did it pretty good,  
And I had it understood  
Say these words to me,  
And see the smile upon my face

Amber: I can be so cute and kind,  
But I just made up my mind  
Where someone will like my way,  
That will be my place!

James: Appreciation is so great,  
I want you to be proud of me.  
I want it now, I want it here,  
I know that I'll succeed.

Amber: Do it right and it will pay your efforts,  
Do it well and show them what you worth!  
Now that I know it,  
All depends on me.  
I'll do the best I can!

Amber and James: Do it right and it will pay your efforts,  
Do it well and show them what you worth!  
Tell me you'll be proud and I'll..  
Do the best I can!


	37. An Orillian battle cry

**As a deleted scene from chapter 7 of my story Royal Blood, I thought it would be fun if Sandra and her friends used this Celtic Thunder song as a battle cry as they begin the final battle against Miss Nettle, Ezekiel, and Deidre. Unfortunately, since she says she's shyer than Vivian, Sandra's showing a few doubts about leading her first charge, but she knows she can do it when she's surrounded by her friends. Celtic Thunder is not mine.**

"Are you and your friends all right, Princess Sandra?" Sir Peter asked, checking them over when Sandra and her friends came back to the throne room and told them what had gone on when they had sneaked off to search for Miss Nettle, Ezekiel, and Deidre.

"We're all fine. I'm sorry, Sir Peter, and I know what you and the other knights say: don't run ahead until you know what you're getting into," Sandra apologized.

"Good advice, lass," Sir Finnegan smiled, "There's an old saying that goes 'look before you leap!' It would do some of us good to remember that…Prince James!"

James felt the knight's teasing glare on him. "What did I do? It was her idea to sneak off and look for them!" he protested.

"Well, Princess Sandra, since you seem to have learned your lesson, how would you like to lead the charge?" Sir Steven cut into their friendly banter.

"Me?" Sandra took a step back. "Oh, no-no-no. No! I tried to do that speech in Royal Prep that one day, and I froze! And did I mention I ran out of the room despite being prepared?"

"But at least Miss Flora understood and let you do it again for just her and the fairies after school," Sofia said as she hugged her.

"That's true, Sof, but this is completely different!" Sandra protested. "We're not in class, and I had to deal with Zeke giving me grief about that speech for almost two weeks!"

"Maybe so, but you've got your friends here with you now," Candice assured her.

"Princess Sandra, you'll be fine. And you know how we start the battles when it's brought to our kingdom," Sir Nathaniel assured her, producing a tape.

"And if you're nervous, just pretend you're in your room singing to Ambre," Sir Avery suggested.

"Well, I do like singing to Ambre, and that's how I got through that do-over speech!" Sandra grinned.

"That's the spirit, lass!" Sir Finnegan smiled as Sir Peter, Sir Avery, Sir Nathaniel, and Sir Steven started the song.

Orillia, Orillia

As she turned to face Miss Nettle, Sandra's voice shook a little bit, but it was out of nerves as she started, Side by side, we stand like brothers  
One for all and all together

She sighed with relief when Sir Avery joined her, We will stay united through darker days

She finished the verse with more confidence, And we'll be unbeatable forever

"That's my girl," Robert smiled.

As Ezekiel and Deidre advanced, the knights joined in, Orillia, Orillia,  
Together standing tall  
Shoulder to shoulder  
We'll answer Orillia's call

Suddenly, they got a surprise as Sir Maxwell joined in as he dueled Ezekiel, Come the day and come the hour  
Some will live in song and story

Having heard the song before, James joined in, We were born to follow our guiding star

Sir Finnegan smiled as he joined in, And to meet our destiny with glory

"Of course; James aced Kingdom's Anthems in Royal Prep!" Amber grinned, recalling that while she remembered the different kingdoms' greetings, he remembered the different countries' anthems.

The Orillian knights and Sandra joined in, Orillia, Orillia,  
Together standing tall  
Shoulder to shoulder  
We'll answer Orillia's call

Since she loved this style of music, Candice joined in as she started casting spells, Hearts of steel and heads unbowing  
Vowing never to be broken

Since she was feeling more confident, and under Sir Avery's encouraging nod, Sandra joined her, We will fight until we can fight no more

As she aimed her wand at Deidre, Dorrie joined them, Till our final requiem is spoken

"Attack!" Roland and Robert shouted together as they ran to help Sofia and Amber face off against Miss Nettle.

By now, everyone had joined in, Orillia, Orillia,  
Together standing tall  
Shoulder to shoulder  
We'll answer Orillia's call

Sandra grinned as she and her friends finished the song, Orillia, Orillia,  
Together standing tall  
Shoulder to shoulder  
We'll answer Orillia's call  
We'll answer Orillia's call

"I'm so proud of you, Sandra!" Robert smiled, "You truly are my little warrior princess!"

"Thanks, Dad, but let's protect the castle first!" Sandra said as she and Sir Avery ran at Miss Nettle.


	38. Bobby Lee's healing song for Nell

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Tim McGraw song, so enjoy your request! I thought that following Nell and her sister's rescue, Bobby Lee might sing this to Nell as she begins her recovery. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping come up with the story. Tim McGraw's music is not mine.**

He was tired. A feeling he had never experienced before in his lifetime.

Yet Bobby Lee was thankful that his girlfriend could keep something down without throwing up. It would be a week before he would see her in tears and mumbling to him that she was pregnant, but for now he just thought of it as being sick.

He carefully made his way to her room. On the way, he stole a glance into Sabrina and Madeline's room. The two girls had been through so much in their young lives, and he wanted to help them get through the terrible ordeal they had endured alongside Nell.

"Bobby Lee?" Sabrina asked, looking up from where she had been reading a book and waiting for any news about her older sister. "How's Nell?"

"I looked in on her a few minutes ago, and she's fine," Bobby Lee smiled. "My mother and Bianca are taking great care of her. But enough about that. How are you two doing? Is there anything I can get you?"

"We're okay," Madeline murmured, not bothering to look up.

"She likes the doll you gave her," Sabrina whispered. "It keeps her from worrying about Nell."

"But your sister will be alright," Bobby Lee assured them. "She's just sick."

"No she's not!" Madeline yelled, having heard the conversation. "Jimmy did something bad to Nell, and I heard him talk about… _babies!"_

Bobby Lee scowled. He knew exactly what Jimmy had done to Nell. He had also gone with Florence, Roland, Miranda, and Bianca to the hospital immediately following the girls' rescue, where Nell, Sabrina, and Madeline were examined once they were safe. He'd been stunned by what the doctor said, but he didn't want to get into the details with Madeline and Sabrina now, since they were too young to know about that. "No matter what, I'll be the only person that baby calls daddy," he muttered, pulling the girls into a hug.

"Take my dolly," Madeline offered, holding up her new doll to him.

"No, that's yours!" Bobby Lee chuckled. "I'll check on Nell again, okay?"

"We'll go with you!" Sabrina giggled.

"No, I don't think she wants too many people with her this time," Bobby Lee murmured, thinking that seeing so many people might overwhelm Nell, and he didn't want that. He also knew that Nell had been scared when she saw several people in the room with her, and he didn't want that to happen again. He knew that Roland and Miranda left the room, but it was only so Nell could be with people she was comfortable around as the doctor examined her. He had left the room soon after, so the doctor could give her a more thorough exam, but he'd stood outside the door if she needed him. "But don't worry," he added, seeing Madeline start to pout, "I'll see her for a minute first, then I'll ask if she wants to see you. If she says yes, I'll come get you. Sound like a plan?"

"Okay," Madeline agreed.

"Okay," Sabrina nodded. She nodded toward Madeline, and the girls kissed Bobby Lee on the cheek. "Tell Nell those are from us!"

Blushing, Bobby Lee chuckled as he stood up again and made his way to the door. "Okay!"

The girls gave him one last hug before going back to their book and doll, hoping it would keep their minds off Nell for a while.

Bobby Lee poked his head in Nell's door. "Helen?" he called softly.

"You came back," Nell smiled.

"Of course I did," Bobby Lee smiled, "I said I'd never leave you again, and I'm going to keep that promise. I also checked on Madeline and Sabrina." He kissed her twice on the forehead. "Those are from them." He and Nell smiled as he added, "They're doing fine so far, and I said I'd check on them later, but they really want to see you."

Nell smiled. "I'd like that, but I want to rest for a while first."

"Okay, and I think I know a song to help you," Bobby Lee smiled as he took out a tape and tape recorder.

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
Little girl came through the front gate  
Holdin' a fishin' pole

Nell smiled softly, leaning back into her pillows. Her smile widened as Bobby Lee gently stroked her hair.

His dad looked down and smiled  
He said, "We can't leave her behind"  
"Son, I know you don't want her to go  
But someday you'll change your mind"  
And Johnny said

She hadn't heard anyone else sing in so long, aside from herself and the girls, so it was refreshing to hear somebody else for a change.

"Take Jimmy Johnson  
Take Tommy Thompson  
Take my best friend, Bo  
Take anybody that you want as  
Long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please, don't take the girl"

As he sang, Bobby Lee smiled. He was glad Nell was all right, and he remembered singing this as he looked for her and her sisters when they were missing. He smiled as Nell leaned into his side, laying her head on his shoulder.

Same old boy, same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips in  
Front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm  
Said "If you do what I tell you to  
There won't be any harm"

He smiled as Nell snuggled against him, taking in his comforting voice.

And Johnny said "Take my money  
Take my wallet  
Take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my Grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl"

He found himself gently stroking her strawberry blonde hair that was a mess after the day she had.

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's gonna be a little one and she  
Says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine  
But you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and

Bobby Lee found himself taking his hand away from her hair a few moments later, afraid that Nell was scared of him. But he smiled when Nell reached for it.

Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
"Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl"  
Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old

"It's all right," he murmured, "I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Okay...can you sing some more?" Nell murmured.

"If you feel up to it," Bobby Lee smiled.

"I do, but how about you stay until I fall asleep?" Nell asked, fighting a losing battle with a yawn.

"No problem," Bobby Lee smiled.

"Thank you," Nell smiled a little.

"I'll do anything for you. You know that, right?" Bobby Lee asked, laying her back on her pillow.

"I do," Nell smiled.

"No, I think you're supposed to say that when we get married," Bobby Lee chuckled. "But I will do everything in my power to protect you and your sisters from now on."

"Okay," Nell murmured. She kissed Bobby Lee's hand twice. "Those are for Madeline and Sabrina."

"I'll go give them to them," Bobby Lee smiled. "You need to rest now."

"Do I have to? It seems like we just got back together," Nell pouted.

"Yes you do, but don't worry," Bobby Lee smirked, seeing her getting up. "I'll see you soon. I love you, you know that, right?"

"I do," Nell smiled as he helped her lie down again.

"Again, Helen, not until we're married!" Bobby Lee smirked, blowing her a kiss.

Nell smiled as she fell asleep again, with the gentle sounds of the one she loved playing in her dreams.


	39. Sofia knows that Cedric's not a monster

**Raven862 asked about this song from Frozen the Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Cedric, who's having conflicting emotions about taking over the kingdom in Day of the Sorcerers, sang this as he struggles with where his loyalties lie. He might also sing this to himself as he and Sofia go to the throne room after she rescues him from the dungeons. Frozen the Musical is not mine.**

Cedric: It's finally come  
Come to knock down my door  
I can't hide this time  
Like I hid before

The storm is awake  
The danger is real  
My time's running out  
Don't feel, don't feel

"Fear will be your enemy  
And death it's consequence"  
That's what they once said to me  
And it's starting to make sense

All this pain,  
All this fear began because of me  
Is the thing they see  
The thing I have to be

A monster  
Were they right?  
Has the dark in me  
finally come to light?

Am I a monster?  
Full of rage  
Nowhere to go, but on a rampage

Or am I just a monster  
In a cage

Sofia: End this doubt  
Help my family  
Keep your guard up

Cedric: No harm comes to her

Sofia: End this doubt  
Help my family  
Keep your guard up

Cedric: What do I do  
No time for crying now  
I've started a storm  
Got to stop it somehow

Do I keep on running  
How far do I have to go  
And would that take the storm away  
Or only make it grow

I'm making my world colder  
How long can it survive?  
Is everyone in danger  
As long as I'm alive?

Was I a monster  
From the start?  
How did I end up with this frozen heart?

Bringing destruction  
To the stage  
Caught in a war that  
I never meant to wage

Do I kill the monster?

Father, you know what's best for me  
If I die will they be free?

Mother, what if after I'm gone  
The cold gets colder  
And the storm rages on?

No!  
I have to stay alive  
To fix what I've done  
Save the world from myself  
And bring back the sun

Sofia: End this doubt  
Help my family  
Keep your guard up

Cedric: If I'm a monster  
Then it's true  
There's only one thing  
that's left for me to do

But before I fade to ice  
I'll do all that I can  
to make things right

I cannot be a monster  
I will not be a monster  
Not tonight

Sofia: You're no monster  
You're no monster  
You're no monster


	40. Hildegard learns a lesson

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from SpacePop, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during their adventure in The Lost Pyramid, Hildegard sang this as she learns the lesson of having her friends with her, and sharing the credit for something is much better than saying she did it all by herself. SpacePop is not mine.**

Hildegard: Let me tell you something  
I would be nothing  
Without you (Yeah you)  
Oh, I have to raise it up  
When the going gets tough  
You shine through

And now I know  
No matter where we go  
We'll always stick together  
No matter where we are  
True friendship lasts forever

Let me see you shine your light  
Lighting up the darkest night  
Shout out to my girls.

The stars across the universe  
Lighting up a thousand worlds  
Shout out to my girls

My girls  
My girls  
My girls  
My girls  
My girls  
My girls  
My girls  
My girls

I gotta let you know  
We're in this all together  
Neither near or far  
True friendship lasts forever

Let me see you shine your light  
Lighting up the darkest night  
Shout out to my girls.

The stars across the universe  
Lighting up a thousand worlds  
Shout out to my girls


	41. The maids start a favorite castle game

**As mentioned in chapter 35 of theblindwriter95's collection Family Love, the maids like playing the occasional game with James and Amber. I thought it would be fun if they had some fun with them with one of Violet's favorite tapes as they try to help them get over some boredom. And of course, Roland and Melinda will be joining in the fun as well! Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping to come up with the story. Celtic Thunder is not mine.**

Six-year-old Amber was coming down the hall. She was tired of playing dolls and tea party, so she thought she'd see what James was doing. She paused when she saw him coming toward her with a similar bored look on his face. "James, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm bored," James sighed. "Rex is taking a nap, I don't feel like going on a knight quest, and I can't think of anything to write about."

"Your Majesties, if you're bored, why not come with me?" Violet suggested. "Suzette, Marcy, and I could use your help decorating for the party tomorrow."

Sharing a look that said 'what have we got to lose?', James and Amber followed her.

"I thought you could help us bring some of the boxes in," Violet started as she led them into the ballroom, "We found some decorations in the attic, and they're just what we're looking for."

"What's in them?" James asked.

"We don't know," Marcy admitted. "They've been here since King Roland was your age."

"Actually, I looked in one of the boxes," Violet corrected her, "They've got fairy lights that have never been opened, and I think I found a box of color-changing streamers."

"Brilliant!" James smiled.

"Indeed," Violet smiled, "But the problem is, they're so old and covered with dust that we don't know if their magic still works."

"Let's start with the color changing streamers in the ballroom!" Amber suggested, "We can twist the fairy lights between them. I saw Hildy do that once, and it was so pretty!"

"Good idea, Princess Amber, and you're right; that does sound pretty," Suzette smiled.

"How will we know if the magic still works?" James asked.

"We'll have to hang them and see," Violet replied. "If they don't light up, could one of you fetch Cedric and ask him to fix them?"

"Okay," James agreed, Amber nodding beside him.

"Now, what do you say we make the job a little more fun?" Marcy suggested, "Violet has a tape with her, and we could clean, decorate, and work to the music."

"Yeah!" James cheered.

"Okay," Amber smiled.

"It's worth a try," Violet smiled as she started the music. "I hear King Roland and Queen Melinda like this style of music too," she explained. "They borrowed my tape and recorded some of their favorite songs."

As the music started, even James and Amber started having fun as they opened each box and ran decorations to the maids. Like Violet said, there was a lot of dust on the boxes, but they liked seeing what was in there. Amber especially loved looking at the fairy lights, which still worked.

James also loved helping hang the color-changing streamers, which also still worked, and would change colors when someone moved under them. As he paused once to dance with Amber, he said, "Amber this is so much fun!"

"As much fun as my magic jump rope?" Amber asked.

"Okay, almost as much fun as that," James admitted.

A while later, the ballroom was decorated. However, Violet looked at the two dust-covered children before her. She gave a knowing smile to Suzette and Marcy, who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for your help, your Majesties," Violet smiled. "But look at the two of you! How could you get so dusty so quickly?"

"It's not our fault," James protested. "We had to keep digging in the boxes to find a lot of the things you needed!"

"Don't worry, Prince James," Marcy smiled. "We'll help get you cleaned up!"

Suzette nodded. "Come on, you two…Bath time!"

"I've got a better idea," Violet grinned as she put on a new song. She caught Amber by the wrist and started dusting her tiara.

As Amber started giggling, Violet started singing, I took a stroll down the old long walk  
On a day-I-ay-I-ay  
I met a little girl and we stopped to talk  
On a grand soft day-I-ay

"James!" Amber giggled as Violet dusted her dress. "Help me!"

At the same time, Suzette smiled as she caught James. "Violet, you're absolutely right! A bath wouldn't get all that dust off them!"

Her smile widened as she and Marcy sang, And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do?  
If her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
And I knew right then I'd be takin' a whirl  
Down the Salthill Prom with a Galway girl

"Sorry, Princess Amber, he's busy right now!" Marcy grinned as she started dusting James' hair.

Over James' own giggles, Suzette was singing, We were halfway there when the rain came down  
On the day-I-ay-I-ay  
And she took me up to her flat downtown  
On a fine soft day-I-ay

Hearing the music, Roland and Melinda came into the ballroom. They smiled at the decorations and as they heard the music, but Melinda noticed something. She grinned as she pointed at the maids, who were chasing James and Amber with their feather dusters.

Unaware of someone new in the room, the maids kept chasing James and Amber as they sang, And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do?  
If her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
So I took her hand and I gave her a twirl  
And then I lost my heart to a Galway girl

"Get back here, you two! We need to clean you up!" Violet called over the children's shrieks and giggles.

"Mother! Daddy! Help!" Amber shrieked, seeing Roland and Melinda in the doorway.

However, Suzette caught her and started dusting her dress as she sang, So when I woke up I was all alone  
With a broken heart and a ticket home

"I've never seen anything so cute," Melinda smiled as she watched James try to run from Marcy, only to be caught by Violet.

She couldn't help but join in, And I ask you, friend  
(Violet echoed, And I ask you, friend)  
What's a fella to do?  
(Suzette echoed, What's a fella to do?)  
If her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
See, I've traveled around  
(Marcy echoed, See, I've traveled around)  
I've been all over the world  
(All the maids echoed, Been all over the world)  
I've never seen nothin' like a Galway girl

"Where's Bryce Twigley to paint this when we need him?" Roland grinned as he finished the song with everyone.

And I ask you, friend  
(Melinda echoed, And I ask you, friend)  
What's a fella to do?  
(Melinda sang back, What's a fella to do?)  
If her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
See, I've traveled around  
(Melinda echoed, See, I've traveled around)  
I've been all over the world  
(Melinda sang back, Been all over the world)  
I've never seen nothin' like a Galway girl

He turned to the giggling prince and princess with a mock frown. "Amber, James, what are you doing? How did you two get so dusty?"

"I thought you were helping Violet, Suzette, and Marcy go through boxes; not playing!" Melinda grinned as she mussed Amber's hair.

"How are they going to get all this work done if you two keep goofing off?" Roland joked, taking the feather duster from Marcy and dusting the front of James' jacket.

"Dad, they asked us to help them!" James laughed.

"A likely story," Roland smirked. "Melinda, should we rescue the kids, or should we let the maids continue what they've been doing?"

"How about we join them?" Melinda grinned as she loomed over James.

"What a great idea; why didn't I think of that?" Roland grinned as he loomed over Amber.

"We'll take care of this in no time," Melinda grinned as James and Amber started giggling under them again. "Just keep the music going, Violet."

"Of course, milady!" Violet smiled as she put on another song.


	42. The students make summer plans

**Someone asked about this song from A Goofy Movie, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the Royal School Fair, the graduating class got together for one last sing-along. But even though some of them aren't sure of their futures yet, they all know that they'll always be friends no matter what. A Goofy Movie is not mine.**

Desmond: They've been laughin' since I can't remember,  
But they're not gonna laugh anymore  
No more "Desmond the Geek"  
No more "Nerd of the Week"  
Like before!

James: No more algebra tests 'til September!

Squire Vaugn: No more lookin' at losers like him!

Squire Vance: No more havin' to cheat!

Amber: No more mystery meat!

Khalid: No more gym!

Zandar: No more gym!

Desmond: No more gym!

Jun: NO MORE GYM!

Hildegard: Gonna move to the mall!

Cleo: Gonna live in the pool!

Desmond: Gonna talk to Sofia  
And not feel like a fool!

Students: 'Cause...  
After today, I'm gonna be cruising!

Desmond: After today, she'll be mine!

Students: After today, my brains'll be snoozing!

Desmond: If I don't faint, I'll be fine!

Sofia: I've got forty more minutes of Home Economics...

Zandar: Then down with the textbooks,

James: And up with the comics!

Desmond: Just think of all the time I've been losin',  
Finding the right thing to say!

Desmond/Students: But things'll be goin' my way  
Students: After today!

Desmond: She looked right through me  
And who could blame her?  
I need a new me,  
Plus some positive proof  
That I'm not just a goof!  
And...

Desmond/Students: After today, I'm gonna be cruisin'

Zooey: I've got adventures to plan, yes!

Desmond/Students: After today, my brains'll be snoozin'!

Teachers: I'm gonna enjoy my time off

Desmond: I've got less than an hour  
And when this is ended,  
I'll either be famous...

Miss Flora: Or you'll be well rested!

Desmond/Chorus: Just think of all the time I've been losin'  
Waiting until I could say...  
Gonna be on my own  
Kiss the parents good-bye!  
Gonna party from now  
'til the end of July!  
Things'll be goin' my way,  
After today!

Desmond: I wish that this was the day  
after today


	43. Chrysta's got a new attitude

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Patti Labelle song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during Undercover Fairies, Chrysta sang this as she receives her first (and only) fairy makeover. She's excited that she's finally being accepted by the other fairies, but Sofia still wants her to keep her mind on business. Luckily, Chrysta does learn a lesson about being true to herself. Patti Labelle's music is not mine.**

Chrysta: Running hot  
Running cold  
I was running into overload  
That was extreme

I took it so high, so low, so long  
There was nowhere to go like a bad dream

Somehow the wires uncrossed  
The tables were turned  
Never knew I had such a lesson to learn

I'm feeling good from my head to my shoes  
Know where I am going and I know what to do  
I've tidied up my point of view  
I've got a new attitude  
I'm in control  
My worries are few  
'Cause I got love like I never knew  
Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo  
I've got a new attitude

I am wearing a new dress, a new hat  
Brand new ideas  
As a matter of fact  
I've changed for good

Must have been the cold nights, new moon  
Night changes  
Or forget your love for just being like I should

Somehow the wires uncrossed  
The tables were turned  
Never knew I had such a lesson to learn

I'm feeling good from my head to my shoes  
Know where I am going and I know what to do  
I've tidied up my point of view  
I've got a new attitude  
I'm in control  
My worries are few  
'Cause I got love like I never knew  
Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo  
I've got a new attitude

Ooo, Ooo, Oooo

Somehow that wires uncrossed  
The tables were turned  
Never knew I had such a lesson to learn

I'm feeling good from my head to my shoes  
Know where I am going and I know what to do  
I've tidied up my point of view  
I've got a new attitude  
I'm in control  
My worries are few  
'Cause I got love like I never knew  
Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo  
I've got a new attitude


	44. A dreamy duet for Miss Elodie and Lisa

**Niagara14301 asked about this song from The Greatest Showman, so enjoy your request! I thought that during chapter 23 of their story Dorrie Book 2, Miss Elodie and Lisa could sing this as they get to know each other. They might even sing it when they officially become mother and daughter, or during the first night after Lisa finds Miss Elodie's house, since this is a song they both love. Whatever the reason, they now share a favorite song. The Greatest Showman is not mine.**

Miss Elodie: I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design

'Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

There's a house we can build  
Every room inside is filled  
With things from far away  
The special things I compile  
Each one there to make you smile  
On a rainy day

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say we've lost our minds  
I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy  
Runaway to a world that we design

Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

Lisa and Miss Elodie: However big, however small  
Let me be part of it all  
Share your dreams with me  
You may be right, you may be wrong  
But say that you'll bring me along  
To the world you see  
To the world I close my eyes to see  
I close my eyes to see

Miss Elodie: Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head

Lisa: A million dreams are keeping me awake

Miss Elodie: A million dreams, a million dreams

Miss Elodie and Lisa: I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make  
For the world we're gonna make


	45. The Princess Adventure Club sees stars

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Monster High, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if the Princess Adventure Club sang this as they made all kinds of discoveries. Even Hildegard might join in as she learns to work as part of a team and discovers that she should not take all the credit for something. Monster High is not mine.**

Amber: Because we all  
We all are shooting stars  
I am the light  
In the dark

Hildegard: For every one of you  
There is a song  
From outer space above  
To your hearts

Sofia: When you hold your head up high  
And look up into the night  
I'm falling out of the sky (Cleo: Falling out of the sky)  
I'm falling out of the sky!

Cleo: 'Cause we are  
Shooting stars  
Light it up  
Be who you are!

Zooey: 'Cause we are  
Shooting stars  
Light it up  
Be who you are  
Who you are!

Sofia: Burn in the sky with love (love)  
Light the dark from above ('bove)  
Hear the sound of our voices  
Make the world recognize us

It's time that we rise up, oh yeah  
It's time that we get down  
Burst in flames don't it look cool  
As we head towards the ground

Hildegard: Hear the sound of the whole crowd  
Make the declaration out loud  
It's a celebration of who we are  
Not ashamed to show all our flaws

Not ashamed of not being perfect  
But we are more than worth it!  
We gonna have the time of our life  
Dancing under the moonlit night!

Zooey: When you hold your head up high  
And look up into the night  
We're falling out of the sky!  
We're here to light up the night!

Amber: 'Cause we are  
Shooting stars  
Light it up  
Be who you are (Sofia: Who you are)!

Hildegard: 'Cause we are  
Shooting stars  
Light it up  
Be who you are (Cleo: Who you are)!

Sofia: We're shooting stars  
We're shooting stars (Hildegard: Be who you are)  
(Cleo: We're shooting stars) Be who you are!  
(Zooey: We're shooting stars) You are the star!  
Be who you are!

Everyone: We're shooting stars  
Stars  
Be who you are, who you are!  
Be who you are, who you are!


	46. Roland and Melinda's new healing song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Sesame Street, so enjoy your request! It was mentioned in chapter 18 of Variations on the Classics 5 that James had his tonsils removed. This is what you might think of as a follow-up to that chapter. Roland and Melinda are trying to comfort James, and they use their favorite idea that music makes everything better. Sesame Street is not mine.**

"Can I have some more juice?" five-year-old James' voice was raspy. He had recently had his tonsils removed, and now he was recovering at home. He sighed as Roland helped him lie down on his pillows again, but he smiled when he tucked his plush dog Little Rex in with him. He'd also wanted his dog Rex with him, but Rex was sleeping outside.

"Here you go, sweetheart, but you don't want to talk too much," Melinda murmured as she brought it, "You did just have your tonsils out, and now you need time to recover. And don't worry about Rex," she added, seeing James look out the window where his dog was sleeping outside, "He knows what happened, and you'll be able to play with him again in a few days."

"Okay, but…what if I can't sing anymore?" James asked. He'd been worried that he wouldn't be able to sing when he learned that he had to have an operation, and singing was one of his favorite things.

"Of course you'll still be able to sing. You're going to be just fine, James," Roland assured him.

"You know Little Rex wants you to rest too," Melinda smiled, nuzzling Little Rex against him. "The two of you will be singing together before you know it, but not right now. You know Little Rex saw you get your tonsils out, and he's so happy that you're going to feel better soon. But to get back on the subject of singing, why don't I sing the song my mother sang to me? It always made me feel better when I was sick."

It takes a while for a seed to become a flower  
It takes a while to learn to read and spell  
You can't become a grownup in an hour  
A sick body needs time  
Time to get well

Recognizing the song that Tilly used to sing to him when he was sick, Roland smiled as he joined in, You got to be patient to be a patient  
Wait around, do what the doctors say  
You got to be patient to be a patient  
And when you're well  
You can go out and play

As he listened to the song, James tried to sit up again. "But what can I do while I'm getting better?"

Roland mussed his hair and helped him sit up as he sang, You don't want to miss out  
To have fun  
But you must take it slow  
Until the sickness  
Is done

Melinda kissed him as she joined in, It's not easy to wait inside all day  
But when you're well  
You can go out and play

She held up some of his favorite books, and James smiled. He liked reading and writing as much as he liked singing. He had even started writing a few little stories of his own.

Roland smiled and nodded as he sang, You got to be patient to be a patient  
You got to be patient to be a patient  
Stay in bed, do what the doctors say  
You got to be patient to be a patient  
Waiting for the sickness to be on its way

"I'll even teach you how to sew, James," Melinda added, "I sometimes do that when I get sick and can't talk." When she saw James frown at the idea, she smirked. "When your father was younger and he got sick, he said Tilly and his mother taught him to sew, so yes, boys do this too!"

She smiled as she continued, It may seem boring, it may seem slow to you  
For getting better, it's what you have to do  
You do the same things over again, all day  
When you get better...  
You can go out and play

Roland smiled at the memory of sewing with Tilly and Grand Mum as he joined in, You got to be patient to be a patient  
Stay in bed, do what the doctors say  
You got to be patient to be a patient  
Waiting for the sickness to be on its way

Melinda smiled as she finished the song with him, You got to be patient to be a patient  
You well be feeling better  
Each and every day  
And if you are patient a patient  
Pretty soon you can go out and play

"Okay," James smiled a little as they helped him lie down again.

"Everything's going to be just fine," Roland smiled.

Melinda nodded beside him. "Just go to sleep now, and you'll be singing again before you know it."


	47. Hugo and Sofia's shining duet

**Raven862 asked about this song from Carrie the Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, when Hugo and Sofia are practicing their routine in Lord of the Rink, or having a pep talk just before the recital, they might sing this as they think about their developing feelings for each other. Sofia also wants to help Hugo do the right thing and tell King Garrick how he really feels about ice dancing. Carrie the Musical is not mine.**

Hugo: If you could see the way that you look to me  
I bet that you'd be amazed at the sight  
You'd see a heart that's fearless and true  
From my point of view  
Oh, you shine

Sofia (spoken): What about you? Why is everything so easy for you?

Hugo (spoken): Sofia, if you only knew.  
Half the time I'm just faking it hoping that no one will discover  
I'm a complete fraud.

Sofia: I think you hide so much you feel inside  
But I know deep down there's a fire burning bright  
From where you stand it might not be clear  
But you shine from here

Both: No doubts, no more fears  
I see you shine and the dark disappears

Hugo: Then I know everything is gonna be fine  
Because you shine, oh how you shine  
You shine

Sofia: What a surprise, gazing into your eyes  
I swear that I still get lost in the light  
No photograph could possibly show  
The you I know

Both: No doubts, no more fears  
I see you shine and the dark disappears  
I'll be your mirror and you can be mine  
Look to me and you'll see  
Just how you shine

Hugo (spoken): Oh man, I have to go get my enchanted skates before the recital.

Sofia (spoken): Hugo? Thank you.

Hugo (spoken): I love you.

Sofia (spoken): I love you. He'd never said that before.  
That's what I remember most about that day.

Sofia: No doubts, no more fears  
I see you shine and the dark disappears  
Then I know everything is gonna be fine  
Because you're mine  
You shine


	48. James and Vivian's dreamy duet

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Z-O-M-B-I-E-S, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, following James' first Secret Singer serenade to Vivian, she's dreaming about the mystery prince who serenaded her. She only remembers him disappearing suddenly, but she thought it was only part of his act and that he wasn't unmasked (all thanks to the fairies' spell to make everyone forget!). Now as she's sleeping, she's dreaming that he's singing with her again, and hopefully, he'll reveal himself to her. Z-O-M-B-I-E-S is not mine.**

Vivian (in her dream): Ohh  
La la la la la  
Ohh  
Yeah

James: I know it might be crazy  
But did you hear the story?

Vivian: I think I heard it vaguely

James: A girl and a Secret Singer

Vivian: Oh, tell me more, boy  
Sounds like a fantasy

Both: Oh, what could go so wrong  
With a girl and a Secret Singer

James: You're from the perfect paradise  
And I'm living a secret life

Vivian: Ooh, I've got a feeling  
If you get to know me

James: Right from the start you caught my eye  
And something inside me came to life

Vivian: Ooh, I've got a feeling

Both: If you get to know me  
Someday  
This could be, this could be ordinary  
Someday  
Could we be something extraordinary?

James: You and me side by side

Both: Out in the broad daylight  
If they laugh, we'll say  
We're gonna be someday  
We're gonna be someday  
Someday, someday  
We're gonna be someday

Vivian: We're gonna be someday

James: Girl, you look incredible  
And I really mean that

Vivian: Well, now you're getting fearless

James: No, I'm just rooting for us

Vivian: If different was a super power

Both: We'd be so flawless  
Yeah, we could make these two worlds ours  
I'm rooting for us

James: Two lonely hearts meet in the dark  
Imagine it now they start a spark

Vivian: You got my attention  
What happens next, then?

James: Movies and long walks in the park  
Hanging out anywhere we want

Vivian: I like the way you're thinking  
I can almost see it

Both: Someday  
This could be, this could be ordinary  
Someday  
Could we be something extraordinary?

James: You and me side by side

Both: Out in the broad daylight  
If they laugh, we'll say  
We're gonna be someday  
Someday, someday

So let them talk if they wanna  
Let them talk if they're gonna  
We're gonna do what we wanna  
Let them talk, let them talk

Vivian: If they wanna, they wanna

Both: Someday  
This could be, this could be ordinary  
Someday  
Could we be something extraordinary?

James: You and me side by side

Both: Out in the broad daylight  
If they laugh, we'll say  
We're gonna be someday  
Someday, someday  
We're gonna be someday  
Someday, someday  
We're gonna be someday


	49. Royal Prep's senior class song

**STR2D3PO asked about this song from High School Musical 2, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if the graduating class of Royal Prep sang this at the end of Royal School Fair as a kind of Senior Class Song. They know they're going to go in different directions, but they'll always be friends. And some of them (Amber, James, and Sofia) will still be family, no matter what decisions they make for their future. High School Musical 2 is not mine.**

James: The summer that we wanted,

Hugo: Yeah, we finally got it!

Desmond: Now's the time we get to share

Amber: Each day we'll be together

Vivian: Now until forever,

Sofia: So everybody, everywhere

Everyone: Let's take it to the beach

Hugo, James, and Desmond: Take it there together

Sofia, Cleo, and Jun: Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another

Khalid, Zandar, and James: We're stronger this time,  
Been there for each other

Zooey, Amber, and Hildegard: Everything's just right

All: Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
Feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one, whoo!

Amber: Summertime together,

Sofia: Now we're even closer

Penelope: That's the way it's meant to be

Zandar: Oh, we're just getting started

James: Come and join the party

Hugo: You deserve it, same as me

Vivian, Hildegard, and Jun: Let's take it to the beach

Hugo, James and Desmond: Take it there together

Sofia, Cleo, and Jun: Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another

Khalid, Zandar, and Hugo: We're stronger this time,  
Been there for each other

Amber, Zooey, and Vivian: Everything's just right

All: Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
Feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!

James: Everybody up!

Sofia: Everybody rock it!

Hugo: Take it from the top!

Amber: And never ever stop it!

Desmond: It's not about the future

Zooey: It's not about the past

Amber, James, and Sofia: It's makin' every single day  
Last and last and last!  
Fun and sun  
What could be better?

Cleo: Let's have fun  
Everyone together now!

Desmond, Cleo, Hildegard: Everybody, e-everybody now!  
This is where our summer really begins  
The very last time it's ever gonna be like this  
It's the party you don't wanna miss!

Zandar: Guys!  
Show we can make some moves, hey!

Sofia: Girls!  
Show we know how to groove, oh!

Hugo: Here

Jun: And now

Khalid: Let's turn the party

Hildegard: Out!

Sofia, James, and Amber: Everybody jump in!

All: Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
Feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
Feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Come on, everyone let's dance!  
We can't let this moment pass!  
Let's make this party last!  
All for one!


	50. James sings with the Junior Knights

**Since James is going to Chivalry Hall, he's going to be very happy that the school is also home of the Knights' Chorus, so he can keep enjoying singing in school. He's also going to enjoy performing in the Royal School Exposition, where, unlike the Royal School Fair, students can show their families where they're going after graduating from Royal Prep. He's also there to help some of the students with a song he had to do in one of his favorite classes in Royal Prep. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the details. Celtic Thunder is not mine.**

Everyone in the royal family watched as the current and incoming students of Chivalry Hall took the stage at the Royal School Exposition. They were proud of James for choosing the school so he could continue learning how to be a knight. However, another reason James was excited about the school was not only that he could do more writing, since he would learn how to come up with strategies for helping to protect kingdoms, but there was also a Knights' Chorus which was taught by Sir Maxwell, who in taught this class in addition to being Royal Prep's Chorus teacher, so he could continue doing something else he loved.

As Sir Maxwell gave the cue to start the song, he smiled at James, whom he had invited to join the Knights' Chorus the day he heard that James was going to Chivalry Hall. He told him that the Knights' Chorus was open to all ages with all knowledge of music. James of course had said yes, and just like he did in his Music Appreciation class, he had offered to play the piano and run the sound board for concerts and music programs. Like Professor Blumberg, Sir Maxwell had enthusiastically accepted the offer, and he even told James that he could have an occasional solo.

One of the older students came up and spoke, Out of the mists of Time it comes  
Older than the oldest rhyme it comes  
Coursing through our veins it comes  
Pulsing in our brains it comes  
Crashing like a thunder roll  
Echoing in our very soul  
Listen for it as it comes  
The pure, unbridled sound of drums

"I remember this song," Roland murmured over the instrumental break, "James said Sir Finnegan helped him with some of the pronunciation when he did this with his Music Appreciation class."

"And I think James is especially happy about Chivalry Hall having a Knights' Chorus," Sofia agreed, not bothering to hide her own grin, and offering Sir Finnegan a seat next to her when she saw him come over. "That way he can still enjoy singing in school."

"I think he was the first to sign up for the Knights' Chorus demonstration, Princess," Sir Finnegan chuckled as James came up to the microphone.

James smiled as he began the song, When the storm is raging  
And thunder rolls  
Deliver us from the ocean  
Save our souls

He joined in with the rest of the students, A Thiarna, déan trócaire (Lord have mercy)  
A Chríost, déan trócaire (Christ have mercy)  
A Thiarna, déan trócaire (Lord have mercy)  
A Chríost, déan trócaire (Christ have mercy)

"Wait…James knows Gaelic?" Miranda whispered.

"Thanks to Sir Finnegan," Roland whispered back. He noticed some of the older students having trouble as they sang. "But I see that some of the older students are struggling with the pronunciation."

"But James is there to help them," Amber smiled.

At the same time, Squire Vance stepped up to the microphone, When the winds are howling  
Vigil keep  
Shelter us and save us  
From the deep

He smiled as he heard James helping him and the rest of the Knights' Chorus, A Thiarna, déan trócaire (Lord have mercy)  
A Chríost, déan trócaire (Christ have mercy)  
A Thiarna, déan trócaire (Lord have mercy)  
A Chríost, déan trócaire (Christ have mercy)

Squire Vaughn took the next verse, Thank you, Lord, you have brought us  
Safe to shore  
Be our strength and protection  
Ever more

He nodded as he heard James helping everyone again, A Thiarna, déan trócaire (Lord have mercy)  
A Chríost, déan trócaire (Christ have mercy)  
A Thiarna, déan trócaire (Lord have mercy)  
A Chríost, déan trócaire (Christ have mercy)

James took the bridge, giving Sir Finnegan a thumb's up as thanks for helping him learn the language, Dean troicara (Have mercy)  
Dean troicara (Have mercy)  
A Thiarna (Lord)

Smiling proudly, Sir Finnegan returned the gesture, nodding as he heard James helping the students with the last chorus.

"He's really good," Amber smiled.

A Thiarna, déan trócaire (Lord have mercy)  
A Chríost, déan trócaire (Christ have mercy)  
A Thiarna, déan trócaire (Lord have mercy)  
A Chríost, déan trócaire (Christ have mercy)

"Indeed he is, Princess Amber," Sir Finnegan smiled as the Knights' Chorus finished the song.

A Thiarna, déan trócaire (Lord have mercy)  
A Chríost, déan trócaire (Christ have mercy)  
A Thiarna, déan trócaire (Lord have mercy)  
A Chríost, déan trócaire (Christ have mercy)

As James met up with his family and Sir Finnegan after the concert, Sir Finnegan clapped him on the back. "Well done, Prince James! You've done me proud!"

"Thanks again for helping me with the song, Sir Finnegan," James grinned. "I tried to help everyone with the pronunciation."

"And you did a fine job, lad," Sir Finnegan smiled. "Not everyone can learn Gaelic in such a short amount of time."

"That was well done, James," Miranda smiled. "I forgot Sir Finnegan tutored you in Gaelic when you did that song with your Music Appreciation class."

"You certainly did a wonderful job!" Roland agreed.

 _"Daidí go raibh maith agat!"_ James grinned.

"Er…Erin go bragh to you too…" Roland looked puzzled.

"What? I just said 'Thanks, Dad!'" James smirked as Sir Finnegan mussed his hair. "It's a good thing I kept that English-Gaelic dictionary Sir Finnegan gave me!"

"And I think I might have to borrow that book," Roland agreed as he mussed his hair.

 **Well, I think I'll let Roland brush up on his Gaelic while I come up with some more ideas for tomorrow's installment of Do You Want to Sing Together! I'm still taking your requests and writing them down. So until tomorrow, _c_ _oinnigh súil le haghaidh an chéad bhaisc eile de amhráin_ (keep an eye out for the next batch of songs)! **


End file.
